Mated for Eternal
by Esmerada007
Summary: Season 1: Klaus has control of New Orleans. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah & Marcel rule with him. Haley has no baby & just came to town Sophia places a curse on the original family. Although, the spell she cast ended up to be the wrong. Instead of cursing them to become beast, they are forced to find their mate. Klaus / Caroline. Cami / Klaus. Kol/Davina. Rebekah/ Marcel. Haley/ Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Starts in Season 1 of the originals. Klaus has control of New Orleans. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Marcel rule with him. Haley has no baby and just came to town.. Sophia places a curse on the original family to become a beast on every full moon as punishment for her sister's death. Although, the spell she cast ended up to be the wrong one. Instead of cursing them to become beast, she cursed them to find their mate.

* * *

Klaus was not found to be a patient man. He wasn't sure why he watched and stalked in the distance after the baby vampire. Maybe it was the way she got angry or the way she always tried to put him in his place and lived to tell about it. He wasn't sure what it was, but since the moment she stepped foot into New Orleans he wanted her. He couldn't deny it anymore especially after their scandalous act in the woods weeks ago.

After all, he was king of New Orleans now. He had taken the throne from Marcel and took what was rightfully his. In doing so, he had created two hybrids before he left Mystic falls and they were his eyes and ears. The best thing was his family was here. Elijah, Kol and Rebecca were with him. That's all he ever wanted… well except now he wanted Caroline.

He had waited for Caroline long enough and he was done waiting. She was his and it was about time that he showed her just how much she belonged to him.

Klaus watches the baby vampire get out of the car and stepped into the bar. He decided to play a little more. He liked to watch her squirm. Time for a plan.

Caroline walked into the bar. She could tell by the guest that they were vampires. She wondered how many vampires actually live in New Olean's compared to the humans. She was only here to get a way for a few days. She always wanted to travel so why not try now before college started back up again.

Caroline found a dark skin male at the bar. He was talking to a familiar girl that worked there. She sighed when she walked closer to the bar and took a seat. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette stared at her. "Surprised to see you here. If your looking for Tyler he's not here," Haley said.

"I'm not looking for that jerk," Caroline said.

"And who might be?" Marcel asked smiling at her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. She could tell by the arrogance and the rhythm beat of his heart that he was a vampire. "And who is asking?"

Marcel chuckled. "I like that, a spitfire. The name is Marcel. I am the prince of New Orleans. I owned this city and I make it my business to know who comes into my city especially a vampire."

"Cocky much," Caroline muttered. "And who is the king of this city?" She had a good idea who, but wanted to know for sure.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline swallowed.

"By the look on your face, you heard of him. He's my adopted father," Marcel said.

This was news to Caroline. She never thought Klaus was the type to adopt and raise a child. "I know him, wish I didn't."

Marcel grinned. "I know the feeling." He took a drink and placed the empty glass down. "Haley, one for the lady. It's on the house."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks."

"What will it be?"

"Whiskey, make it a double," Caroline said. "How long have you been working here?"

Haley grabbed a bottle and began to pour. "Only a week. I came to find answers of my biological family." Haley set her drink down on the counter.

Caroline nodded and lifted the shot glass to her lips drowning its contents before placing it down on the bar. She welcomed the burn as it flowed down her throat. It was the first night over a years she was able to have time away from her friends. It was odd, but it felt good to be at a different place where no one knew who she was.

"Another tasty little thing," a familiar voice said.

Marcel looked up and groaned.

Caroline turned and gasped. "Kol, your suppose to be dead."

Kol smirked and sat down beside her. "I was, but I sneaked away when Bonnie opened the veil. "Does Klaus know you're here?"

"No, and I plan for it to stay that way," Caroline hissed. "You better not go after my friends."

"I'm over that, darling. I thought you and my brother were fine with each other after the scandal act in the woods," Kol grinned.

Marcel eyes widened. "What kind of scandal act?"

Caroline blushed. "Nothing."

"I followed Klaus when he left to see Katherine. I went to pay a visit to Elena. However, Rebecca forbid me to torture her, so I left and came across you two in the woods."

Caroline blushed.

Marcel laughed. "You and Klaus. I guess my limits are off of you then."

"It was a delicious scene," Kol scene.

"Your sick," Caroline said disgraced.

"What do you expect, I'm a Mickelson," Kol shrugged.

Caroline sighed as Haley softly laughed. "What would Tyler think?"

"I don't need his approval and you can have him, bitch," Caroline said.

Haley frowned then walked away.

Marcel smiled amused.

"Cat fight. My bets are on Caroline," Kol said.

Caroline grumbled under her breathe and took her second drink and walked to the booth away from the idiot. She had enough of him.

Haley knew most of the originals and knew they were not a force to be mess with. Kol was nothing like the rest. He was out of control and crazy more then Klaus. Caroline should run while she has a chance. Marcel left leaving her with Kol.

"Come on sweetheart, I won't bite," Kol said.

"I'm trying to work here. Go away," Haley said annoyed.

"Break a man's heart would you."

"Your not a man," Haley said.

"I'm better then a man," Kol smiled.

Haley sighed. She was about to tell him to piss off when a familiar man wearing a suit grabbed Kol by the neck and pressed his face to the bar. "Now that isn't a way to treat a lady, little brother. Why don't you apologize?"

Everyone in the bar stopped to watch the commotion. Some took a step back in fear of the two original vampires. Kol hissed annoyed. Haley smirked.

"I'm sorry, gezz. Can't anyone have fun around here any more?" Kol muttered as he was released.

"That's much better." Elijah released him and sat down with one of his signature smiles. He brushed off the dust off his blue suit. "How are you Haley?"

"Good, what would you like, Elijah?" Haley asked wanting to fall into his deep brown eyes of his.

"Why don't you two just jump each other already. It's unbearable to watch the sexual tension between you two," Kol said.

Haley blushed while Elijah glared at him. "Why does everything that comes out of your mouth is about sex?"

"Not sure, maybe it's Klaus fault. I think he corrupted me." Kol smiled as the door open and Davina walked in. "Look whose here. My beautiful witch."

Elijah sighed. "Kol remember what Marcel said. She's only a teenager and you will not seduce her. Do you hear me?"

"Of course brother," Kol winked and made his way to the witch.

"Any other crazy members in your family I should know about?" Haley asked.

"A sister," Elijah said watching Kol with the corner of his eye, hoping his little brother would listen to what he said. He faced Haley. "Do you want to join me for dinner later this evening?"

Haley smiled glad he finally asked. "Yes, that would be perfect. Pick me up at 7:00.

"I will be there." Elijah kissed her hand and left.

* * *

"I will make them pay," Sophie said. "Your death will not be forgotten." She placed a few herbs into the pot and vials of blood from each of the original family. The area around the pot turned blue and blowed into the air and into the sky.

"I curse all of the Original family. I cursed them to become beast on every full moon. For them not to be able to feed until the moon goes down. For every human that looks abound him or her will hunt them down. I curse the Mickelson's and for this spell to be finished." Sophie screamed.

The windows blew out of the small cabin she was in. She fell to the floor weakened from the spell.

Outside a full moon shone brightly and no sooner as it turned it started to fade to blue moon.

* * *

Caroline sneaked out of the bar when she saw Elijah. She didn't want to deal with any one else of Klaus sibilants. She walked outside and realized her car was gone. What the hell. What was she going to do? She knew she left her car here. Did someone take it? She was so mad she could kill something. She sighed annoyed as she walked down the dark street. She turned the corner and met the sight of a large black wolf.

Caroline gasped and took a step back when she saw blood dripping down its mouth. She looked up realizing it's a full moon and it was blue. That was strange. She looked back at the wolf as it growled at her. Damn it. Caroline had no choice, but to run.

* * *

"I really had a good time tonight," Haley said.

Elijah smiled as he kissed her hand and led her to the door. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Haley watched him as he was still holding her hand. Emotions were running wild within her. She leaned forward to kiss him when Elijah stepped back as he leaned on the door suddenly.

"Elijah, what's wrong." Haley asked gently taking his hand.

"I don't know," Elijah asked. "I feel odd… a hunger."

Haley cupped his face to see his eyes turned black and the veins appear.

Haley took a step back. "Elijah."

He stared at her. His eyes were dark with lust. He was looking at her like she was his pray.

Elijah stalked to her. "Haley, run."

"Elijah!"

Elijah stopped and fell on his knees again. "Go." he shouted.

Haley ran out of the house and into her car driving off.

* * *

Caroline was still running. She was in the forest, which was stupid idea. She needed to find some place else. In addition, more wolfs could be here waiting for her. Caroline stopped by the sounds of moaning coming from deep within the forest. She stopped running and walked closer within the dark forest. She hid behind a tree to see four small cabins near a bayou.

Two wolfs walked toward the cabin. Once they got to the house they fell to the ground and changed to their human form. One was a male and one was a female. Both had no clothes on. Caroline blushed as the male pulled the girl closer and kissed her. Things started to heat up and they soon were in the house where she could hear loud moans.

Caroline reddened slightly wondering what the hell was going on. Did this have to with something with the odd moon?

Caroline froze by the sound of a wolf snarling behind her. She turned to see the beast inch forward and stopped in front of her. She glared at him and realized who it was. The eyes were the same as Klaus. No it couldn't be. "Klaus. Is that you?" She asked, hands on her hips.

The wolf bared its teeth at her not sure if he was snarling or smirking.

"I don't think I will be able to understand you," Caroline said.

The wolf glared at her then it's bones cracked and before she knew it Klaus was standing before her nude. His eyes were brown and yellow. Veins appearing.

Caroline's eyes widened and adverted her gaze to his body. She took a step back. "What is the meaning of this and why is everyone acting like they're in heat?"

Klaus chuckled before he pinned her against a tree. Caroline gasped at the impact.

"Sweet Caroline," he breathed into her ear. "It's because us wolfs are in heat. Once a year the moon has that affect and forces, us to mate, but this never happened to me. Not like this. It feels so much stronger this time." Klaus placed kisses along the side of her neck. "Maybe it's because you fill the lust in me."

As soon as his lips touched her, neck heat suddenly covered her. Her body froze not sure what to do. She pushed him back and took a deep breath. "What did you do?."

Klaus stalked toward her. Caroline stepped back. "Stay away."

"I can't stop myself, Caroline." Klaus grabbed wrist and pulled her forward. "Once a wolf is in heat, its mate will have the same affect only… it shouldn't have worked on you. You're a vampire. Not that I'm complaining."

Caroline leaned as far back as she could but he only followed. The emotions and heat coming from her was inhumanly inpossible. It was taken every inch of her to not jump him. Her back hit the tree again and she swallowed. "We shouldn't do this."

Klaus grabbed her upper arm, pulled her closer, and buried his face in her neck. "But you want to. I can feel your heart beast faster and your hormones are off the chart, darling. He parted her legs, and pressed her pelvis against his. "Admit it love, you like it. Stop fighting it. I promise you won't regret it."

Caroline cursed as her body felt like it had a mind of its own. She reached forward and kissed him. Klaus pulled back before tearing away her dress from her body. She wore nothing but her underwear. He kissed her hungrily once again.

Caroline's mind raced as pleasure was sweeping over her. His hands snaked up and ripped the lace panties away meeting flesh. His hands and lips felt like they were everywhere.

"You're wet, Caroline," he murmured. "You been wanting me since the moment you saw me haven't you, love?"

"Oh." Her head fell back, exposing the column of her throat. Klaus claimed her neck leaving marks for everyone to see.

She soon found herself on the ground below a shade tree. He made his way down to her breast and sucked making her squirm under him.

"Once I'm done your never want to leave, my dear Caroline."

Caroline had a feeling that might be true.

* * *

Haley screamed as her car suddenly stopped by the cartage of a dead dear lying in the road. She swirled to the right and landed in the ditch in a forest.

Damn it. She got out of the car and kicks the wheels. She was so frustrated, but she was filled with worry for Elijah. What if he kills some innocent person? He'll never forgive himself."

Before she could walk to the road, she felt herself be lifted off her feet and was _whoosh_ ed away. When they stopped, she turned around to peer into Elijah's bloodshot dark eyes. She swallowed.

"Elijah what's wrong with you?" Haley asked.

"I think I'm in heat," Elijah said.

Haley glared at him then chuckled. "Sorry."

"I don't understand how this is possible I'm a vampire not a wolf," Elijah took a step back from her.

"Maybe it's the moon," Haley said pointing to it.

"That is oddly strange. The moon shouldn't be blue. This might be the work of a witch," Elijah sneered.

"Why don't we get you home and call your brothers. Maybe they know what's going on," Haley said.

Elijah sighed. He prayed they wasn't in the same predicament especially Kol. Marcel would kill Kol if he even touched Davina. He doesn't even want to think about what Klaus would do.

Haley took his hand and it felt like a spark. A blaze of heat swept though Haley. She backed away shaken. "Oh my gosh."

Elijah felt it too and the tremendous amount of heat

"When I grabbed your hand it burned. I feel weird and…" Haley swallowed as she stared at him.

"Felt what?" Elijah said trying with all his power to not to jump her.

"Hot." Haley step forward. Her eyes were hard with determination and his looked predatory.

"I shouldn't. I could hurt you."

"I don't think I can stop myself," Haley said moving forward and kissing him. After a few minutes, she released him.

Elijah tried to hold his composure, but it was too late. Her kiss sparked the fuse within him. He picked her up and carried her to an abandoned cabin in the forest. He sat her on the bed and pushed her forward making her fall on her stomach. She turned to find Elijah out of his clothes. Her eyes widened as he pulled her forward by her hips. "Do you want this, Haley?"

Hayley swallowed. "Yes."

Elijah swiftly tears the top and pants off of her until she was bare. He pushed her back and he pressed his body against her.

* * *

Caroline couldn't fight the lust that was over coming her. She moaned as he teased her by moving slowly into her. "I might warn you that when wolfs are thrust into mating it usually last until daylight," he said before ramming into her.

"Oh," Caroline screamed.

Klaus straddled her and watched her arch into his touch everytime he flicked one of her nipples or everytime he sucked the rosy tip into his mouth.

She moaned and arched into his touch. A low growl came from him. He'd never get enough of her. He held her hands above her head like the dominating hybrid he is and thrust in and out of her.

"Klaus." Caroline's entire body shook and arched.

"That's it sweetheart." He whispered. "Come for me, Caroline."

She shattered, crying out his name. He slammed into her one last time, burying in her so deep he thought he would break her. He growled with release. It went on and on, like no other he'd ever had until he filled her till it spilled out of her.

Caroline soon lost her voice and realized she came so many times she was beginning to get dizzy. She wasn't sure how many hours had past.

He watched her close her eyes as he nuzzled her neck. "Mine." He growled, before biting her neck.

* * *

Elijah could have sworn he heard someone scream Klaus's name from the distance. Maybe and hopefully, he was hearing things. Hopefully his brother didn't seduce or kill some poor victim. He wanted to check it out, but he was too occupied.

Haley found herself lying on a table with Elijah hovering over her. He pulled her forward and impaled her.

"Elijah, Elijah," she repeated. She couldn't stop the screams of pleasure as Elijah thrust in and out of her body. Her nails dug into his back. She could hear his grunts as he breathed harshly against her neck. He continued to pleasure her body and invade her body with lust like she never felt before. If she knew vampires were great lovers she would have done this sooner.

Their hips smacked against each other, loud enough for anyone around outside to hear. She would be sore by tomorrow, but she didn't care. Her fingers threaded into the strands of his hair.

Elijah didn't think of anything more perfect. She was perfect in everyway.

Hayley felt so dirty and for some reason she couldn't stop. She wasn't sure how long it has been. "Elijah, please," Hayley begged. "I need..."

She captured Elijah's lips with her own and they kissed breathing loudly every time he slammed into her. She dragged her nails down his back.

Into the brink of madness, she bared her neck wanting nothing more then to sink his fangs in her neck.

"Elijah, please," she pleaded. "I trust you."

Elijah's irises disappeared into the darkness as his eyes turned full black. His teeth lengthened. He grazed his fangs alongside her neck as his fangs went in.

Her body arched tensely and with a scream, she came. "Ah!"

Elijah squeezed his eyes shut as he rode her until she came and came again. He released his fangs and he caressed her face placing soft kisses on her lips until she could not feel anymore.

* * *

Klaus awakes the next day realizing he must have fallen asleep an hour ago. He groaned realizing he was outside and a body was lying under him. He opened his eyes to see Caroline fast asleep. He stood covering her up realizing there were others just waking up in the forest. They were all a little confused and no one had no clothes on and realized the men were the only one that were awoke and realized it wasn't just him it affected. Some of them in the crowd were human. The wolfs saw him and their leader, Jackson instantly came forward growling. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It seem us wolfs had a little more fun then expected." Klaus smirked as he picked up his pants and placed it on.

"What did you do? That was no normal full moon last night?" Jackson asked.

"I would be a little respectful, wolf. In addition, to your second question, this seems like a witch problem," Klaus said.

"Why should we belive you," Jackson said.

"I don't have the power to make all wolfs to mate for twelve hours straight. The idea is senseless, not that I'm complaining." Klaus smirked at the blonde lying on the ground..

"Dear brother what have you done," Elijah came toward him hastly button his jacket.

Klaus looked at him and smirked noticing his winkled shirt and pants. Hair out of placed and it made him wonder what he was up to last night.

"Why am I the first to blame when something goes wrong?" Klaus asked. "Besides I would be more interested in why you look like you been up all night? Was you with Haley?"

"Haley?" Jackson glared at him. "You know her?"

Elijah smirked knowing Jackson has been after Haley since she came to town. He's been trying to marry her to make her his queen. "With the mystical moon last night, it wasn't just the wolfs it affected, brother. It affected all the originals."

"All?" Klaus asked.

"I just got done speaking with Rebekah. I'm having a hard time getting ahold of Kol," Elijah said.

Klaus sighed and turned to find a wolf from Jacksons pack walk toward Caroline. He appeared before the young wolf. "If you touch her I will have to break your arm, mate." Klaus bend down and carried Caroline bridal style. "I think the party is over and its best I get going. See you at home brother." Klaus was gone in a flash leaving Elijah there with the wolfs.

"I best be going also, but I have something to acquire first," Elijah said flashing away and into the cabin. He wrapped Haley in a blanket and picked her up flashing away but was blocked by Jackson.

"What did you do?"

Elijah glared at him. "Me and Haley was… preoccupied last night."

"You are not leaving here with her."

"I don't think you have a call in this matter, Jackson."

"Why is she still unconscious?" Jackson asked.

"It seems the rest of the women in your wolf clan have the same problem. I think it's best you take care of your people while I take care of what's mine," Elijah threatened and swooped away with Haley in his arms.

* * *

Klaus placed Caroline down on the bed and covered her up. He tried waking her and feeding her his blood and nothing was working. He wasn't sure what was wrong but it had him worried. He never realized until last night and how much in love, he was in with Caroline. He would be damned to let anything to happen to her now.

He made his way down the steps and into his sister's room. "Rebekah, Rebekah," Klaus opened the door and his eyes widened. He shouldn't be surprised to see Marcel standing there trying to place on his pants.

"Marcel!"

"Ah, Klaus…I think there's something wrong… with Rebekah," Marcel quickly placed on a shirt and once again tried to awaken her. "She's been like this for the past two hours."

"What did you do?" Klaus tossed him to the floor with an angry glared.

"I didn't do anything. Last night… your sister jumped me and one thing led to another and…"

"Shut up," Klaus said. "I don't want to hear about your indiscretions with my sister. Someone placed a cursed on my kind and the originals.

Marcel stood nervously. "How do you know?"

"Because all the wolfs were fused with mating last night including all my siblings. All the women that mated with a wolf or an original has past out and is unable to wake," Klaus said.

"What are we going to do?" Marcel said.

"I am going to go and look for a witch." Klaus made his way out of the room, down the hall and into the living room. He walked into the kitchen to find Kol lying on the floor. He sighed. "Kol, wake up."

Kol jerked away with wide eyes. "Oh, my head. What the hell happened?" He rubbed it. "Where is that little witch?"

"Kol, what did you last night?" Klaus asked.

"Sadly, nothing," Kol said. "I had this impassive urge to mate and that damn witch knocked me out."

Marcel walked in the room with angry eyes. "Tell me you did not touch Davina. If you did I will kill you."

Kol chuckled. "As you can tell Romeo she's not here. She probably ran. She'll hate me now. What did I do to disserve this?"

"Maybe you should think with your mind instead of your urges of lust, brother," Elijah asked walking in.

"Well if you felt what I felt last night, you couldn't have stopped. It felt like…"

"Kol shut up," Marcel said.

"We all felt the same affect, brother," Klaus said.

"Really who did you three sleep with?" Kol asked.

"It appears all the women we slept with are unconscious and will not awake," Klaus said. "I suspect a witch did some spell."

"Where is our sister?" Elijah asked.

"Up stairs," Marcel said as Elijah forced him to the wall.

"Elijah it wasn't all his fault," Klaus said.

"You trying saying no to original. What was I suppose to do," Marcel said.

Elijah released him annoyed.

Kol just chuckled. "Poor Marcel. She'll probably kill you when she wakes."

"Why would a witch do this? It doesn't make since," Elijah said.

"Not sure, but one thing is for sure. Some heads are going to roll. Do you want to come Elijah or should I take Kol."

"I wish to stay here with Haley. Kol can go with you."

"Finally some excitement," Kol said standing up.

"What about you?" Klaus asked.

"I'll stay," Marcel said.

Klaus nodded. "If they awake call me."

Elijah watched Kol and Klaus leave. He had a bad feeling things are more then what they seem to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elijah stayed with Haley sitting by her side. He only knew her for a month and didn't understand why he felt more than just love. There was a connection, a feeling of peace and absolute love for her that he couldn't explain. He's been in love many times over the past centuries, but he never felt nothing like this.

If it was a witch that did this to his family then he'll make them suffer. Haley was still breathing, but none of the females was waking. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was concerned and frustrated.

He silently watched her sleep peacefully. He was about to get up to see how Rebekah was doing when Haley gasped, eyes open sitting up.

"Haley." Elijah sat on the opposite of the bed and gently cupped her face. "I thought you were never going to wake. Are you okay?"

Haley looked around breathing heavenly. She saw his concern. "Where am I?"

"At my home. Do you remember anything from last night?" Elijah asked.

Haley thought for a minute as her memory came to her. The lustful night her and the original had together. The last thing she remembered was passing out. Haley blushed slightly.

"By the look on your face I guess that's a yes," Elijah said.

Haley nodded and went to stand when she sat back down. She gasped realizing she was sore. "I think I might need some help."

Elijah frowned realizing she was in pain. He grimaced. "I'm sorry. If I was in my right mind I would have never went as far as I have went."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"A witch apparently had placed a spell on my family and the wolfs to mate uncontrollably for the past twelve hours."

"Why would someone do that? Not that I'm complaining, because that was the best night of my life," Haley said with a smile.

"But I hurt you. I could have killed you. I shouldn't have…"

"It's not your fault," Haley said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Here." Elijah bit his wrist and held it in front of her. "Drink! It will heal you."

Haley thought about it a minute then nodded. She gently cups his wrist and when she got her fill, she released him.

"I'm sure you want a bath. Let me help you." Elijah picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Haley protested, but seen he was determined. She sighed as he sat her on the edge of the tub and turned on the faucet. When it was full, he turned it off. "Is there anything you need?"

"You could join me." Haley grinned..

"Haley, you just awoke. I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm going to check on my sister. I will be right back."

Haley watched Elijah leave. She wasn't sure why she felt different. Maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

Marcel stood by the foot of Rebekah's bed. His thoughts pondering why any witch would do what they did. What would they have to gain? He admits he loves Rebekah more then ever now. Seeing her not able to wake up killed him. He wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes again. To see her face light up with joy.

He sighed sadly wondering why she won't up. He hated to sit here and nothing. His thoughts came back to Davina. He wanted to know if she was okay. He picked up his phone and dialed Davina number. It kept ringing with no answer. He hung up and heard shouting downstairs. He ran downstairs and saw Davina staring angrily at Kol that was on the floor.

"Now Lov, I didn't mean it I swear. Some witch placed a spell on my siblings and me. I would have never jumped on you if I was in my right mind," Kol said trying to move backward.

"You idiot, I like you and now I don't know what to think. You lied to me about who you really were from the day you came to New Olean's and you tried to kiss me. Why should I believe anything you say," Davina said.

"I'm not lying I do care for you. I would never hurt you," Kol said.

Marcel stood on the stairs listening to the display. It disgusts him and he was tempted to kill Kol for touching his adopted daughter.

Davina sat down beside Kol and took his hand. She gasped feeling lustful thoughts. She quickly released his hand and backed away shocked.

"What's wrong? Did you see something?" Kol said.

"No, I felt… I had immoral thoughts…"

Kol smirked. "So do you believe me now and know I'm not lying."

"Why would anyone place a spell on the originals to mate. That doesn't make sense," Davina said.

"Agreed," Marcel said walking down the steps.

"How long have you been there?" Davina asked.

"Long enough." Marcel glared at Kol.

"Did my sister awake?" Kol asked.

"Sadly, no," Marcel said eyeing Davina.

"Elijah, any news?" Kol asked walking toward him.

Elijah walked down the steps. "Haley is awake. Has my sister awaked?"

Marcel swallowed. "No."

Elijah frowned.

"I need some air." Davina made her way to the door when Kol grabbed her arm. " Davina, we need to talk about this."

"Get your hands off of her," Marcel said.

Kol frowned, but released her. "Okay, overprotective father."

"Marcel, I can take care of myself." Davina said. "I'll be back." She walked out slamming the door shut.

Kol frowned noticing the feeling was back again and hitting him full force. He slumped to the floor his eyes yellow. "This is very bad. You got to help me." If he kept having these intensive emotions, he was afraid he would hurt Davina. "Make it stop." Kol rubbed his head.

Marcel flashed over and snapped his neck.

"That was uncalled for." Elijah frowned.

* * *

Klaus sighed annoyed as he carried a struggling girl to the back of his house. Her hands were in chains as he opened the door.

"I hate you," Davina said kicking at him.

"I need your help and you insist on refusing me. What else could I do," Klaus said annoyed.

Davina sighed.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Marcel came toward the kitchen noticing the handcuffs on his adopted daughter.

"She was being disrespectful. I was preparing to teach her a lesson," Klaus said.

"You promise not to hurt her," Marcel said.

"And I never broke your promise." Klaus sat her down on her feet, but held the chain. "I was only going to give her a spanking."

"Ha. I am not some child. If I didn't have these chains on I would fry your insides," Davina threatened.

"For being my step-granddaughter you sure are a spitfire," Klaus muttered.

"I'll show you spitfire." Davina came at him from behind, but Marcel pulled her back.

"Davina, calm down. All we want is to break the spell and figure out why the girls won't awake." Marcel said.

"You could have asked nicely." Davina stared at Klaus.

"I knew your tantrum would have been released, like usual," Klaus teased.

"Tantrum!" Davina seethed.

"Klaus," Marcel said.

"Fine, fine. I'll let this tantrum go without punishment if you awake my sister and Elijah's little girlfriend, Haley," Klaus said.

Davina frowned. Either way she would have to do the stupid spell. If she didn't Klaus would leave these stupid cuffs on for a week.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid spell to see what's wrong with them." Davina rolled her eyes and walked away. Marcel followed.

Klaus walked into the living room to see Kol lying on the couch not moving. "What's wrong with Kol?"

"I broke his neck," Marcel said.

"What?" Why did you do that for?" Davina turned glaring at him.

"Because he was going insane from being in heat. If I didn't he would have gone after you Davina," Marcel said.

Klaus laughed.

"I could have taken care of him myself," Davina said.

"How?" Marcel asked.

"I think we have better matters, to discuss, children," Elijah said annoyed.

"Elijah is right," Klaus said.

Haley walked down the steps with her hand on her stomach. "Haley!" Elijah flashed toward her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel sick." Haley placed a hand on her stomach and slowly walked toward him.

Elijah picked her up and sat her on the other couch on the right.

"So your Haley, that my brother is smitten about," Klaus said looking her over.

"Klaus, this is not the time," Elijah said.

"Your dating, Elijah," Davina said.

"Yes, why," Haley said.

"Good choice," Davina said.

Klaus sighed. "Can we get on with the spell?"

Davina turned around and held out her hands.

"No tricks." Klaus glared at her and unlocked the cuffs with the key in his pocket.

Davina rubbed her wrist and gently took Haley's hand. She began to mutter the words of her ancestor and the floor rumbled. She released Haley's hand and upstairs Caroline and Rebekah awoke gasping for air.

Caroline's memories started to flutter through her mind as she remembered what she did. She made out with Klaus, her enemy that hurt her friends. Caroline wanted to scream. This had to be his doing. He was obsessed with her and always stalking her. She stood suddenly feeling sore from her previous intimate encounter with Klaus last night. She stood the pain slowly going away. She stood against the wall and straightened when the door opened.

"Caroline." Klaus walked toward her and stood there.

Caroline looked down noticing she had no clothes on. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her. "Stop staring at me."

"Your beautiful and I couldn't help with your lack of clothes," Klaus grinned.

"You insidious, scheming, manipulating bastard," Caroline screamed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything and watch your tone, Caroline or I will have to teach you some manners."

"Oh now your threaten me after you placed some spell on me so I could sleep with you."

"I did not place a spell on you" Klaus said. "The witches of new Olean's placed the spell on you. I had no control of this. If you don't believe me ask my brother."

Caroline glared at him. She rushed at him and slapped his face. The second try Klaus grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her forward. "You will calm down and stop having a fit." Klaus eyes dilated.

Caroline nodded.

"Now get dressed and I'll be in the hall," Klaus said releasing her.

Caroline walked away. Klaus watched wishing he could have joined her. With his pesky siblings around that will have to wait. He shuts the door to find Rebekah with her hands around Marcel's throat. They were on the floor. A sheet wrapped around her. Elijah pulls her off as she kicks and screams.

"Rebekah, calm down this instant," Elijah said.

Klaus smirked. "What is going on here?"

"The spell that was placed on the wolfs and the originals was a pregnancy spell," Davina said.  
Klaus's mouth opened then closed.

"And Haley and Rebekah are pregnant," Davina said.

"That's not inpossible," Klaus said.

"It is. Who ever created the spell was powerful enough to do it," Davina said.

"Rebekah, I know your angry, but… you jumped me what was I suppose to do," Marcel said. "And I thought you wanted kids."

Elijah released Rebekah. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I do, but…I guess I was angry. Heated that someone did this to us without me making a decision," Rebekah said.

Klaus realized what this meant. "I need you to meet someone." Klaus took Davina by the hand and pulled her inside a room.

Caroline stood there annoyed. "I was waiting patently your highness."

Davina could tell the young vampire was pissed. "I think I'm going to like you."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because you hate Klaus just as much as I do." Davina smiled and took her hand.

"Davina is my… adopted grand daughter. She's a witch," Klaus said.

Davina rolled her eyes. She hated when he told people that. She released her. "You are pregnant,"

"What?" Caroline said.

"A witch cast a spell on the originals and the wolfs last night. I don't know how, but since you two mated, you are carrying his child.

Caroline opened her mouth then closed it. She didn't know what to think. She was pregnant with her worst enemy. She did the only thing she could do. She punched Klaus making him fall to the floor.

Davina laughed and left the room.

"You bastard," Caroline jumped on him.

Elijah, Haley, Rebekah, and Marcel walked in to find Caroline punching the hybrid repeatedly.

The third time, Klaus had enough. He flipped her and pinned her to the floor. "Now you had your fun darling now it's my turn. It is just as your fault just as it is mine."

"Brother," Elijah said. "Do calm yourself down. She is carrying your child."

"I should have known you would stalk after the baby vampire." Rebekah chuckled.

Caroline really wanted to punch him. She kicked him in the balls making Klaus growl.

"Stop fighting me or I'll have no choice to bend you over my knee, love" Klaus said and helped her off the floor.

"You are an ass," Rebekah said.

"And your point sister."

Klaus sat Caroline down on the couch. "I think we need to talk, privately. Please leave," Klaus said glaring at his sibilants.

Once his relations left, Klaus faced her. "I know you hate me, but I would have never done this if I wasn't forced upon that madden spell. You must know I care for you and would never intentionally hurt you."

Caroline was surprised by his words. "How do I know your telling me the truth?"

"Your have to trust me."

* * *

Downstairs Marcel heard a scream. He rushed down to find Kol awake. Davina was sitting on his lap. They were kissing. Marcel fumed as he rushed downstairs. "Davina!"

The witch pulled back and stepped away from Kol. "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but Kol is still infected," Davina said holding her neck.

Marcel noticed a bite. "He bit you?"

"I was hungry," Kol said. "Sorry."

Marcel growled, but Davina stopped him. "I let him. I was hoping with my blood that it would stop the spell."

"I'm only more hungry darling, just not for food." Kol winked at her.

Marcel jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

Davina tossed them backwards. "Stop it. Marcel. I can take care of Kol."

Davina tossed her head back and muttered a few words. The chains on the floor rattled with magic. She flung them toward Kol and it wrapped around his wrist.

"Hey." Kol stood and the heat left his body. "Look at that. I don't have a hard on anymore."

Marcel growled.

Davina rolled her eyes. "I have to find Haley and see if she's okay. You boys play nice."

Kol frowned realizing he can't break the cuffs. "This sucks. How will I be able to eat?"

"I'm sure your find out a way," Rebekah said coming into the living room.

"What did I miss," Kol said.

"I'm pregnant and so is Elijah's and Klaus's girlfriend."

Kol eyes widened. "I'm going to be an uncle. Sweet."

Elijah sat on the couch with Haley resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," Haley said.

Elijah smiled. "I know this was unexpected, but I want this Haley. In my thousands of years the one thing I couldn't have I do now. My sister even longed for a child and now she is blessed with one."

"This is sudden and we only been together for a month. It's a lot to take in," Haley said.

"I know. Take all the time you need, but you must know I will always be with you and our child," Elijah said.

Haley nodded not sure what to do. She was courted to be with Jackson in her wolf pack. They warned her about the Originals and told her to stay away, but she couldn't. She felt a connection to Elijah and was now mated to him. Even know he was the most noble of them all, but he still did horrible things. She heard the stories. However, he could change right. There was no way he could be as cruel and a monster like his brother Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four months later

Kol yawned lazy as he stared at the witch that lay beside him. He pulled her forward. The metal bracelet slid down his wrist. He wondered if he'll ever get away of the cursed thing. Since the day the originals were cursed, it seems the only way to stop the thing from trigging his lustful state is to keep the bracelet on or mate. Davnia was way to young and decided to keep the trinket on. He smiled as Davina rolled over.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She was a little surprised to find him in her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you," Kol gently kissed her forehead.

"You know if Marcel, catches you in here."

"I made sure I was quiet," Kol said.

Davina leaned forward and kissed him breathily on the lips. She snuggled against him. "I missed you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Especially now," Kol said.

"Are you excited you're going to be an uncle to three kids?"

Kol never really thought about it. "Oh yes. I'll make sure to teach them all of my tricks."

Davina rolled her eyes. "To make Klaus's life miserable."

Kol laughed. "Of course darling." He dipped his head down to her neck and kissed her. He exhaled and the hot breath made Davina shiver.

"Kol!" Davina laughed as he kissed her neck once again. "I have to get up and read for school." She stood and headed to the bathroom, but he pulled her backwards.

"But I'm hungry." Kol winked at him.

Davnia sighed.

"I could always so and find me another female to…"

"And you do remember what happened the last time you did that." Davnia scowled at him.

Kol remembered darn well the day she walked in on him drinking from a brunette. That was the last day he brought dinner home. She ended up cursing him to the point he couldn't feed from anyone. "You look hot when you're pissed."

"Kol!"

"Fine, fine." Kol sank his fangs gently in her wrist. When he had his fill, he released her and held her until she as able to recover herself by using a healing spell.

"I better get going." Davnia stood and head to the bathroom.

"Do you need some company?" Kol winked at her.

Davina rolled her eyes. "Maybe next time." Then she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Kol sighed as fell back on the bed. He started to doze when the door opened. He sat up to see a very pissed off Marcel staring him down.

"You and me are going to have a talk." Marcel glared at him.

* * *

Haley sat up in bed and groaned. Her belly was showing noting she'll have to buy new clothes soon. She gave a small yawn. Elijah rolled over, bare chested and smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek.

"It would be better if the soreness would go away.' Her backed hurt and her breast too.

"I can make it better." Elijah grinned and reached for her, trailing his hand down her back. He pulled her forward toward his lap where he kissed her.

Haley pouted and he offered her his wrist. "Go ahead."

The perks of dating a vampire she could heal any pain she had. Also, it seems the child that was growing within her relied on Elijah's blood as nourishment. She realized it when nutrition from food wasn't enough. Only when she fed from Elijah did she had her fill. She sunk her fangs into his wrist.

Elijah watched with curiously and lust as he watch her feed. There was something about the way she looked now that aroused him. She released him licking her stain lips. "What are your plans for today Miss. Haley Mikaelson?"

Haley smiled loving the sound of that. It's been a month since they got married. She was happy and content, but her pack, the wolfs were not happy. Jackson was a mess and out of anger foolishly broke Elijah's neck an hour before her wedding.

She was tempted to go after him when Klaus had found Jackson first and almost killed him. Haley stopped it. When Elijah awoke, they had their wedding and it was perfect. The day after Klaus had made a mess out of things like always. Out of revenge, Klaus had chained and gagged poor Jackson and gave him as a present for Elijah.

If she and Caroline didn't walk in to stop the ordeal, she shivered what could have happened to Jackson. Caroline was the only one Klaus would listen to. It was hysterical to watch Caroline tamed the most dangerous hybrid. Surprisingly they seem to be getting along pretty good.

Haley smiled as Elijah rubbed her back. "What is that pretty mind of yours thinking?" Elijah asked trailing kisses down her neck.

"My pack. I don't know what else to do," Haley said. "They hate me now since I married you."

"We could set up a meeting and make an agreement with them," Elijah said.

"Klaus would force them into an agreement. I don't think that's a good idea," Haley said.

"Think on it," Elijah said. "We will come up with something."

Haley nodded.

* * *

Caroline stood with her arms crossed. "What did I tell you about this?"

Klaus chuckled amused at the hickies displayed on her neck and down her chest. "You didn't seem to mind last night love."

Caroline tossed a pillow at him. She marched up to him and straddled him to the bed. "I mean it Klaus. I will not walk around like this."

"Why not? You look lovely and it shows that you belong to me and anyone touching you would have their head cut off." Klaus smirked at the pouty lips as he stared at the swell of her stomach. He leaned forward and pulled her onto his lap. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and felt a gentle kick. "At least our child agrees with me."

Caroline growled.

Klaus trailed his hand up her gown and to the swell of both of her breast. He pulled and pinched getting a moan out of the baby vampire.

"This doesn't change things," Caroline said arching into his touch.

"Are you sure?" The hybrid said.

Caroline found herself on her back with Klaus lavishing her. "Klaus."

He leaned up and licked his lips. "You know the more you scream, darling… the more it makes me want to do more things to you."

"Shut up and kiss me." Caroline pulled him forward.

* * *

Rebekah woke with a yawn. She leaned over to find Marcel was not there. She sighed. She hated when he left. She stood placing a hand on her stomach getting a slight kick. "I can see your hungry, baby. Give me a minute and I'll get you some food." She quickly showered then dressed. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror. This was a dream come true. She was having the child of the man she loved. What more could she ask for.

She walked out of the room and down the steps. She frowned when she heard Caroline moans. She sighed angry. She was going to kill Klaus or someone was going to have to move or a have a noise proof room.

She left and walked down the stairs to see Marcel and Kol having a serious discussion. Elijah was fixing breakfast while Haley was in the living room talking with Davina.

"Are you done? I think my ears are about to explode," Kol said.

Marcel glared at him. "I mean it Kol."

"You are good at nagging you know that. I hope your child act like you," Kol joked.

"Kol, sit down and behave," Rebekah said. She sat beside Marcel. "Honey, I think someone is hungry."

Marcel smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "She's been kicking you again?"

"Yes," Rebekah said. "Must take after you."

"I doubt that." Kol coughed.

Rebekah glared at him.

Haley chuckled as she came into the kitchen followed by Davina.

Marcel held out his wrist as Rebekah gently took his wrist and bit into it.

Elijah walked in and placed the plate of food on the table by Haley. He looked up to see his sister indulging in Marcel's wrist. "Rebekah, could you please consider feeding not at the dinner table."

"Isn't that what the table is for?" Kol said.

Davina chuckled. Rebekah released Marcel. "I couldn't help it, brother. Faith was hungry."

Elijah didn't say anything.

"Besides, I think a couple weeks ago you and Haley were recreating the dinning room table," Kol said with a chuckle.

"Ew, I ate at that table," Davina said repulsed.

"That table broke, we bought a new one," Haley said winking at Elijah.

Elijah signed. "It's not good to talk to him about these things."

Kol rolled his eyes then cringed at the sound of Caroline screams. "If they keep at this, she's going to pop out another kid."

"Someone make it stop, before I put a dagger in Klaus's chest," Rebekah said holding her ears.

"Glad I can't hear this," Davina said.

Elijah frowned preparing to stand when Kol flashed away. "Kol."

At that moment, they heard shouting and yelling. Someone being tossed. Elijah flashed to the living room to find Kol at the bottom of the steps rubbing his head.

Klaus appeared down the steps buttoning his dress shirt. His eyes were yellow. "What did I say about pulling pranks, Kol? I should… dagger"

"Brother, enough with the threats," Elijah said standing in front of Kol.

"We were all getting a little annoyed with you trying to wake the neighborhood up with your banging," Kol shouted.

Davina stood near the door way chuckling.

Klaus growled.

Caroline came down the steps dressed in a sundress. She walked up to Kol and poke him. "We were enjoying a very private moment before you barged in, Kol. That was rude."

"Well we could hear you and I was quiet getting annoyed." Kol said.

"Wait, what. I thought the rooms were sound proof," Caroline glared at Klaus.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that it's sometimes soundproof, love," Klaus said.

Horrified Caroline ran outside.

"See what you done!" Klaus ran to find her.

"I think you made problems worse," Elijah said.

"Figures." Kol shrugged and walked back in the kitchen.

* * *

After making up with Caroline and trying to calm her down, Klaus planned the meeting from each diversion in New Olean's.

He knew things were not going to go well so he might as well be prepared. One thing was he could not have Caroline interfere.

Klaus began to admire the work he did of the city he painted when Caroline walked into the office.

"Klaus, I heard you are having a meeting with members of the New Orleans."

Klaus frowned wondering who told her. "Yes."

Caroline marched up to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it does not concern you," Klaus said. "You don't need to worry about anything, but protecting our child and staying healthy."

"I'm a vampire. I think I know how to protect myself." Caroline watched him place the brushes away not paying attention to her. She sighed. It's been like this for weeks now. Klaus was fixated on finding the witch who cursed them. He was obsessed to the point that they don't spend as much time together like they use to. "I'm hungry."

"There's a kitchen love, I'm sure you can find something there." Klaus walked into his office and Caroline followed him.

He made his way to his desk and sat down.

The baby vampire walked toward him, sat on his lap and sank her fangs into his neck.

Klaus gasped and pulled her closer. "Love, if you needed my blood why didn't you ask."

Caroline released him. "Because you were being an ass and you did knock me up."

"And your point love?

Caroline rolled her eyes noticing her phone was ringing for the tenth time that was on his desk. She sighed picking the phone up. It was Elena and Bonnie. They were all worried and Caroline didn't dare tell them were she was or that she was pregnant.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked.

"My friends. I miss them."

"You" didn't tell them, did you?"

"No."

Klaus smiled softly. "You don't' need to worry any more love. I fixed the problem for you."

"What do you mean fix?" Caroline stood wondering if he told her friends where she was.

"I invited your friends over for dinner tomorrow."

"You what?"

"You can't do this forever, Caroline. It's bee four months. You must tell them the truth," Klaus said.

Caroline sighed. She knew he was right, but how was she going to tell them that all this time she was living with Klaus and carrying his child.

Klaus pulled her out of her thoughts as he laid her flat on his desk and kissed her.

Kol stepped into the office without knocking. He quickly took his phone out and snapped a couple pictures.

Klaus leaned up and growled. "Kol."

"What? I only wanted a couple pictures for my scrapbook." Kol wiggled his eyes. "Or I could put it on Facebook."

"Don't you dare," Caroline threatened, sitting up.

Klaus stood. "What do you want Kol? Do you need another mirror to look at yourself with?"

Kol stuck out his tongue. "Not my fault I got all the good genes in the family." His fangs enlarged changing his pretty face with demon features. "These looks sure knock them dead."

Caroline chuckled and watched amused as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh no," Klaus mocked, "look out everybody, the fairy boy not only has fangs, but he'll peck at you too, before stealing your virginity that is."

Caroline burst out laughing.

Kol face turned red. "At least when I have a hard on, I don't go in the bathroom and…" Kol didn't get a chance to finish as Klaus jumped on him, punching him in the face.

Caroline couldn't help, but laugh then feel sorry as Kol crashed against the wall.

These vampires will be the death of her.

* * *

Davina stepped out of her room and heard a loud crash. The witch opened the office to Klaus's office and gasped to see Kol on the floor holding his bloody nose. He jumped punching Klaus in the face.

Klaus growled. His eyes darken and turned yellow.

"Klaus I don't think this will solve anything," Caroline said approaching him before things got out of hand.

"Sure it will love, it will teach him some manners," Klaus prepared to jump on him when Davina stopped him.

"Stop fighting. Your acting like a bunch of children," Davina stepped between the two of them and pushed them back with her magic. "Don't make me give you a migraine," she threatened Klaus.

"Your boy toy is the one that provoked me and I suggest you tone down your tone young lady before you threaten the big bad wolf. There might be consequences." Klaus snapped fighting her magic as he stood.

Kol stood. "Well that was fun. Maybe we should do that again when your…"

"Kol." Davina glared daggers at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll shut my pretty mouth up." Kol took a seat on the couch.

"You know if Caroline wasn't here I would bend you both under my knee and…"

"Ha. Ha. That was a good one, Klaus tell me another one," said Davina.

Klaus frowned.

"I heard we are having visitors tomorrow. Who is it?" Kol asked.

"My friends," Caroline said. "And you don't even think about hurting them."

"Oh, the doppelganger and the Salvatore's. Does this mean I can bring out the chains? After all the gilbert boy did burn me to death."

"Don't you dare think about touching my friends," Caroline glared.

"You sure are mouthy. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Excuse me."

"Kol." Klaus glared at him. "If you make me put this pen down I will dagger you with it."

Kol rolled his eyes. "All I was stating is you need to lay back on the humping so she's not cranky."

"That's it." Caroline growled and reached for Kol's neck.

Davina moved out of the way and laughed as Caroline chased Kol out into the hall.

* * *

Father Kieran just finished cleaning up the mess in the church. The walls were still stained and it still affected him that his nephew killed five of his priest. He knew he was hex. Knew a witch had done it. He just wasn't sure who and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

This whole week started to go worse to worse. Marcel was no longer in charge of New Olean's, the originals were. Including the Original hybrid, Klaus. He was indestructible and it made him even more worry if he should even stay here. He should leave and take his niece, Cami with him. New Olean's would be more dangerous then ever now, even more so with the news of two of the original vampires had impregnated two females. It won't be long when their offspring will be ruling the city and causing destruction.

He looked up to see the door open. Marcel walked in, making him cringe. "What seems to bring you here?"

Marcel looked around. "I came here to give you this."

Father Kieran took the letter. "What is it?"

"It's an invitation for a meeting with the leaders of New Orleans. That is if you are still staying."

"You mean with the originals, your family?"

Marcel nodded. "I know you don't like this, but you don't have to worry. Things will be better now…"

"Since you and the original can produce more offspring. Do you how disastrous this is for all the humans. Those children could turn out…"

"Don't. Just because we kill doesn't mean our children will be affected. It's how you raise them and I will be damn sure my child will not become a monster," Marcel said.

"Your child? Rebekah's pregnant?" Father Kieran said.

Marcel nodded. "Never thought it would be possible and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I hope this doesn't end up killing us all," Father Kieran said.

Marcel rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be there?"

"Still thinking on it," Father Kieran said.

"Best of luck then." Marcel flashed away leaving Father Kieran to wonder. It was very tempting because it would be a very good chance to find out who hexed his nephew if he stayed and aligned himself with Marcel.

It could also lead him to his death.


	4. Chapter 4

One day later,

"Ah Jackson, it's good to see you. Please come in." Elijah said, holding the urge to kick him out or ripe out his heart.

Jackson frowned as he stepped in. Two of his closest allies followed him inside. He looked ahead to see a very pregnant Haley sitting on the left side of the table. The very thought of what Elijah did to her sicken him. She was supposed to be his.

The ones in charge of the witches named Davina sat at the other end of the table. Beside her was Kol, the next to the youngest member of the original family.

Marcel sat beside Rebekah while at the head of the table sat Klaus and a blonde he never saw before.

"Who's missing?" Klaus said tapping on the table annoyed.

"A member of the human community," Elijah said.

"Give him a couple minutes. He'll be here," Marcel said.

Annoyed Klaus turned to see a red hair human approach the table. He smiled brightly and grabbed her wrist. "Don't be afraid." He sank his fangs into her wrist.

Caroline frowned at the tall red head who had her boobs in her Klaus's face. She growled pulling her wrist away from Klaus. "Go home and remember nothing of this."

The red hair girl left as Klaus scowled at her. "I don't appreciate you sending my dinner away."

"I don't appreciate you bring hookers to the house so you can feed on." Caroline glared at her.

Kol mouth opened then closed. "Are you going soft?"

Klaus's eyes darken.

"What? That is the first time I seen someone put him in his place without their neck broken."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Says the boy who runs away."

"Who are you calling chicken, blonde," Kol said.

"Shut it, Kol," Rebecca glowered at him.

A knock on the door made Marcel stand. He knew who it was. He opened it and smiled. "I knew you would make it."

"Probably not by best judgment," Father, Kieran muttered as he stepped inside.

He took a seat beside Marcel.

"This is father Kieran," Marcel said.

Klaus smirked. "This is quite unusual for a priest to want to be apart of this community especially with the supernatural."

"Agreed, It's personal," Father Kieran said.

Klaus stared at him. "If this is revenge on someone we killed, it won't be in your best interest to go against us."

"I'm not looking for revenge. I'm looking for justice on the death of my nephew. A witch hexed him. Any information you can give me you can consider me your alley… only if you help me."

Klaus chuckled. "I think I like you. Straight to the point, no questions asked."

Elijah stared at him curiously hoping his brother wasn't going to rip the priest head off. "We will gladly help you in your cause for justice because we our looking for a witch our self."

Kol waved his hand getting everyone's attention. Elijah sighed. "Yes, Kol."

"I think my beloved here has a say in this matter," Kol said.

Davina smirked then turned her attention to Klaus. "I will gladly help and support finding the witch… only if she gets a fair trial."

"The only fair trial is death my dear when they go against an original," Klaus spat.

"I am the leader of the witches now. If you don't see things my way then the deal is off," Davina said.

Klaus eyes darkened and Kol noticed it.

"I think you should take this offer, beloved. It could be fun," Kol said.

"Are you serious?" Davina glared at him.

"I think you will all like my idea, especially you Klaus. We should set up a government for the vampires and members that do injustice. They get a fair trial and if they did commit a serious crime, we can punish them." Kol smiled placing his feet on the table.

Jackson frowned not liking this idea. They were all nuts.

"We could vote on it," Kol said.

Klaus thought about it and it wasn't a bad idea. He could be King and govern the vampires like he should have years ago. "I think I would need to think about it."

"Shouldn't it be everyone's vote instead of just yours?" Kol teased.

Klaus sighed. Maybe he should have kept him in a box. "Kol, please do shut up so we can get this started."

"How about if I get you a throne, instead?" Kol wiggled his eyes.

"Don't give him any bad idea, Kol." Elijah said.

"If I wanted to be king I would have moved to England and taken the throne there," Klaus aid.

Would be nice if he did, Jackson thought.

"Don't get your hands in…"

"Kol!" Elijah glared daggers at him. "I do apologize for our younger brother. He's a little wild."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Let's move on to the wolfs," Haley said staring at Jackson. "As you know I am a member of the royal family of crescent wolfs. We need to come to terms on how to reunited our people."

Jackson clinched his fist. "There are no we. You broke your alliance to the royal family the moment you married and had gotten pregnant with our enemy," he hissed.

Haley noticed the glare between Jackson and Elijah and had the tension to slap them both on the heads for their macho maleness. "This is not about my personal life. This is about our people," Haley said.

Klaus laughed. "What she is trying to tell you mate, is you two will be either working together or separate. And if you go separate and say… start a war, I don't think it would end well," Klaus threatened.

"I'll take my chances… going separate," Jackson said. threaten him back.

Haley scowled.

Klaus couldn't help hide the smile appearing on his face. "Your choice, mate."

"Why don't we just string him up already," Kol went on enjoying the verbal sparring. "You know you want to, Elijah."

"Kol," Davina glared at him.

"What? It's obvious they don't like the wolf and besides it's been awhile since I dismembered someone," Kol said.

Davina slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow." Kol frowned.

Father Kerien wasn't sure he wanted to hear any of this. It seem like the youngest original was a sadist. What else could make this worse?

"We have better things to be doing then wanting to dismembered someone," Klaus said.

Kol had the urge to toss his cup at his brother, but Davnia stopped him. He sighed as he listened to the bored lecture.

* * *

A tall girl with blonde hair climbed in the back of an open window of the Michelson's mansion. She knew she was pushing her luck. If she got caught, she could be tossed in jail. She pushed herself in and moved away from the window. She assumed she was in a child's room with the crib and the room was decorated in pink.

Cami was a writer and psychologist. She moved here a couple months ago and needed to get her career started. The best way was to write a story. A biography of a person's that is so dark and corrupt that there was no way he or she could be fixed. She wanted something deep and profound that would get readers attention.

She heard rumors about the owner of the New Orleans. That he was powerful, destructive, and dangerous and anyone getting in his way usually dies mysteriously. She thought it was more interesting to learn that her uncle Father Kerien seemed to have heard of him. He was scared and only told her to stay away from the Michelson's.

When someone told her a story like that, there was no way she would be backing down from this. She wanted to know more and find away to help this poor man from his corrupt ways. She hasn't found out much, except for there was four members have the family, three brothers and one sister. She laughed from the story she heard from a drunken guy at a bar once. He told her they were the original family of New Olean's and they were vampires and immortal. Which she didn't believe. That was the most outlandish story she ever heard of.

Cami tried even getting a way to meet the family, but it was inpossible. She wonders why it's so tough to see a guy that is the owner of New Olean's. She's been researching and finds it strange that the owner and his family appear in New Olean's out of nowhere. Everytime she tries to get information everyone is afraid to answer her.

Her own uncle knows more about the family then she realized. She only found out by reading his journal. Some of the things were outlandish and hard to believe. He talked about vampire's and an thousand year old original hybrid that controls the city of New Olean's.

She desperately wanted to talk to him, but where would she start. Instead of asking him, she decided to go straight to the source and do her own investigation, which lead her to sneaking into the owner's home.

She opened the door slightly and peeked out in the brightly lit room. Sighing she crept down the hall and toward the stairs. Two men stood at the bottom of the stairs and two at the entrance. This was going to be tougher then she thought.

There was no way around this other then being caught or making up some crazy story. Cami moved forward and jumped as someone appeared in front of her.

"How did you get in here?" A tall man that was very built stood in front of her.

"Um, I was invited in."

"By who?" The man stared at her and Cami could have sworn she saw his eyes turn yellow. Maybe she was seeing things.

"Father Kerien." She really hated to use her uncle's name, but she had no choice. Suddenly the man took her by the arm.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"Hey. Let me go." Cami frowned as she was pulled down the steps and toward two bodyguards. Both were tall and had dark eyes.

"Klaus said no interruptions. We can't let you in," the blonde hair man said.

"Let me go. I promise I won't come back."

"Sorry lady, but any trespassers are to be dealt with," the man said.

"Just put her in the dungeon for now."

Carmi's eyes widened. She didn't think they were that crazy. "What? You can't do this."

Cami stomped on his toe and pulled out her pepper spray. She sprayed the two guards by the door. Before they could grab her, she pushed her way inside the doorway. Stumbling in she saw a group of people stare at her. Across the table was her uncle. His eyes widened.

"Uncle Kerien. What are you doing here?" Cami said.

The priest stood and he screamed at her as a vampire reached for her. Cami turned and screamed falling backwards as the man's face distorted. His eyes were red and he had fangs. Cami screamed again as a man dressed in a suit broke the man's neck. The man fell to the ground. Elijah approached her quickly and grabbed her arm forcing her to stare at him. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm yourself."

Kerien stood beside her and pulled her away from Elijah.

"I really don't like interruptions. Who is she?" Klaus stood eyeing the blonde.

"This is Cami, my niece, she's a writer."

"How did… what was he?" Cami asked. "Why am I not scared?"

Klaus smiled and Elijah wondered if she should get her out of here.

"I had been trying to get an interview and…"

"And you decided to sneak in." Klaus appeared before her making her jump.

"Leave her alone, Klaus," Caroline said.

Cami turned to see a young blond staring at them.

"Please escort your guest out, Kerien and Elijah makes sure she remembers nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Cami asked.

"Come Cami, we must talk." Kerien led her out of the room. Elijah followed them outside then he approached Cami. "You will remember nothing of this meeting. Go home."

Cami nodded blankly and left in her car. Kerien watched her leave with relieve.

"Thank you."

Elijah nodded. "She must not come here again. It's too dangerous.

"I know, but my niece has a way of getting into mischief and when she sees a story, nothing will stop her from getting it," the priest said.

Elijah sighed. "Does she have another hobby?"

"Yes, as a physiologist. She's very good at it."

"Then I suggest she finds a new hobby. My brother doesn't like for others to find out about our family and it would cause a panic if the world knew vampires exist," Elijah said.

"I would never have dreamed to be agreeing with an original," the priest said.

Elijah smirked. "Anything is possible."

* * *

Caroline smiled at the newly decorated room. The meeting was over four hours ago and now she was waiting for her friends to come. She was nervous and wasn't sure what she was going to tell them. She groaned as a small kick came from her stomach. For the past minute that was all her child was doing. Annoyed she went to Klaus's office where he was talking with Marcel.

Klaus looked up concerned to see Caroline wobbling to him holding her stomach. He stood. "What's wrong?"

"Our child keeps playing hockey with my stomach. I think he or she is hungry."

Klaus sat on the couch as he pulled her on to his lap. "Have at it love."

Caroline sighed and sank her fangs into his wrist. His eyes darken and Marcel wonders if he should leave. "I'll come back."

"No reason to be shy. After all, Caroline will be your mother."

"That's a little weird, considering she is younger then me," Marcel said.

Caroline released him and frowned. "Why don't we stick with friends?"

"Good enough for me." Marcel left in a flash leaving Klaus scowling.

"You like to intimidate him, don't you?" Caroline said.

"It's what family does best."

"What about Cami. You're going to leave her along right? She seems like a nice girl."

"Yes, but she is a writer and I did have the intentions to get someone to write my memoir," Klaus said.

"Are you serious?" Caroline said.

"Why not. I am over a thousand years old. Someone should at least know my history."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Elijah walked in. "Brother we have company."

"The Salvatore's and the doppelganger?" Klaus stood.

Elijah nodded.

"You talk to them. I need to… change into something better," Caroline said.

"Caroline, they are going to know. You can't hide it."

"I know… just go, I'll be there in a moment."

Klaus sighed as he walked out into the hall with Elijah. "If any of them try anything, break their neck."

"Now I think we don't have to go to the threats, brother," Elijah.

"We'll see." Klaus opened the door to find Damon and Elena sitting on the couch. Stefan and Bonnie on the opposite side. He stopped when he eyed Tyler and Jeremy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What have you done with Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"Why do you think I have Caroline?"

"Because we tracked her cell phone here," Elena said.

"I say we string them up and play baseball with their organs." Kol walked in with a smile.

Elena stared at him horrified. "You're supposed to be dead."

"We originals don't stay dead, honey." Kol approached her with the bat and Damon stood in front of Elena.

"Kol, this is not the time for violence," Elijah scowled.

Kol really wanted to beat her senseless. He attempted to snap Damon's neck when Davina walked in and pulled him back. He growled at Damon.

"Stand down Kol."

"But honey."

"I mean it." Davnia glared at him.

Kol sighed. "You're no fun."

Davnia ignored the dark hair arrogant vampire. "The names Davina and you must be Elena. The doppelganger."

"Are you one of the original's lackey?" Damon asked.

"No, I am the regent witch of new Orleans."

"And Davnia is my spitfire of a girlfriend," Kol smiled.

"When did you two become a thing?" Marcel walked in. Rebecca followed beside him.

Davnia didn't answer. Klaus said. "This is Marcel, my protégé."

Damon frowned and glared at Rebecca noticing something odd about her. "Is it me or did you just gain weight?"

Rebecca tossed a pencil at him and it landed in his chest.

"Damn, I was only making a statement," Damon pulled out the pencil. wiping the blood on his pants.

"Then keep your bloody comments to yourself," Rebekah said. "I'm pregnant."

"You are joking right?" Damon said.

"No, a witch has cursed are family to find our mate and… It's a long story," Elijah said.

"Oh yes it's an interesting way to spend those restless nights," Kol joked. "And you never want to get drunk in this house, especially with a hybrid that's packing…"

"I will dagger you Kol," Klaus threaten.

"Why do you guys have all the fun with lots of orgasm and I get nothing," Kol sighed.

Damon burst out laughing. "Reminds me of the time we had in my bedroom, becca." he winked at Rebecca.

Marcel glared at Rebecca.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "What? I had an itch and you wasn't there."

Damon scowled.

"As you can see, my sister is pregnant, including Elijah's wife," Klaus said. "I'm sure you all met Haley before."

Elijah held out his hand as she stepped into the room.

Tyler's gasped. "Haley, how could you?"

"I fell in love. What can I say," Haley said.

"He is my favorite original, but I would count how many bodies he's hiding," Damon smirked.

Elijah sighed.

Elena stood getting annoyed. "Where is Caroline?"

"She's coming. Take a seat." Klaus threatened.

Elena frowned, but gasped to see Caroline step in the room.

Elena and Bonnie ran to her. "Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you?"

"Did he kidnap you?" Bonnie asked.

"No… I think we should all take a seat," Caroline said hesitating to even start this conversation.

"She's pregnant. dun..dun…dun..," Kol said.

"You ass. I was supposed to tell them." Caroline frowned. She was going to kill him.

"What?" Tyler glared at her. "Please tell me you didn't?"

"Yes, it's mine and get over it." Klaus grinned and took a seat.

Caroline swallowed. Stefan looked surprised. Tyler was angry.

Elena and Bonnie looked hurt. Damon was somewhat amused.

"How could you? He's a murderer He killed Jenna." Elena said.

"I can't… I'm in love with… him."

Klaus smiled.

"No, this has to be a trick. You compelled her didn't you," Tyler stood his eyes turn golden as he approached the hybrid.

"Stand down or face consequences," Klaus threatened.

"Tyler, don't. Just leave," Caroline said.  
"He basically killed my mother and me. You cheated on me with the enemy, Caroline."

"Tyler— I mean it. Leave."

"Your regret this. You will never be happy," Tyler stood and left.

"Damn. I was hoping to dismembered him," Kol wined.

Bonnie stood and temped to walk out. Elena followed. "Bonnie, Elena please. You have to understand. I can't help that I am falling in love.

Caroline saw them leave and she ran to the kitchen, stood there, crying.

Klaus watched from nearby and his eyes darkened.

Elijah watched as Klaus went to Caroline.

I just lost Elena as a friend and Tyler also because he knows what I did to him.

"Caroline it's going to be okay." Klaus turned her around and wiped the tears from her cheek. "If it helps I can go and dagger the doppelganger for you."

"No, she's still my friend and you won't hurt her," Caroline said.

Klaus sighed almost feeling the need to beat someone senseless. "Come, you should be resting."

Caroline sighed then nodded.

* * *

Hours later, Kol walked into the living room slightly amused by Klaus and Stefan's bickering.

"What's making your face red? World domination not working out as well as you planned." Kol asked.

"Piss of, Kol. I'm in no mood to speak with no one." Klaus passed Stefan and made his way to his painting room.

Stefan sighed. "At least he's not murdering anyone yet."

"I wouldn't speak so soon," Kol said flopping on the couch.

"Do you know what he did with Tyler?" Stefan asked.

Kol smirked. "No, not a thing."

Stefan glared at him. He had a good idea he's probably at the basement. Stefan walked away and sneaked to the basement. The sound of screams was heard. He sighed. Typical for the originals.

He ran downstairs and stopped at the sight of Marcel standing there. "What do you think you are doing down here?"

"Getting my friend back," Stefan said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Marcel said.

Stefan eyes flashed dangerously and pushed him. He flashed to the cell and ripped the door open. He stared not surprised to find Tyler hanging on the wall all bloody. He was at least still alive. "Tyler."

"Get out of here," Tyler gasped spurting out blood.

Stefan stepped inside, but was pulled backwards and fell to the floor. He sat up and growled. "Caroline will never forgive you for this."

Klaus smiled dangerously. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Stefan tempted to tackle Klaus, but blacked out before he could move.

"That was uncalled for," Klaus said.

Marcel shrugged. "He had it coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Four months later

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you," Caroline said pointing her finger at him.

Klaus eyes turned golden. "You should be glad he's not dead."

"You should be happy knowing I could have left you and went as far away as I could if you had hurt any of my friends. I gave you more than enough times to change," Caroline said.

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus yelled.

"I want you to stop hurting my friends. Stop making enemies and to love me. Love me more then the hate that is in you," Caroline yelled.

Klaus stood quiet.

Caroline watched for any type of emotion. She wanted him to cry, wanted him to say he was sorry, but instead he flashed out of the room. Caroline sat down on the couch. She covered her face and cried. How was she going to raise her child with Klaus. He hasn't changed. He was still the same monster and it scared her what her child could become.

It all started the day she found Tyler and Stefan tied in the dungeon. Tyler was barely alive and Stefan was being drained of his vervain. She looked up to see Haley walk in the room. She quickly wiped the tears from her face

"I wouldn't let that jerk upset you. It's not good for the child," Haley said.

Caroline didn't know what to say. They had their differences and it was still odd they both lived in the same house. "You look about due?"

"That's what everyone keeps saying. I look like a whale, but glad I have a couple weeks. I know I'm not the right person you wish to see, but it's going to be okay. I still see specks of light in him and the only person that brings him joy is you. You must stay strong."

"I don't know if I can," Caroline said.

"You must stay strong for your child. She's going to need you both," Haley said.

"Thanks." Caroline watched her leave as Rebekah came in. "What did my ass of a brother did now?"

"It's nothing."

Rebekah sighed and sat down. "I can tell when you're lying. Do you want to go shopping? It always made me happy."

"You know as I well I won't get twenty feet from the door since I became pregnant."

"I like to test that theory." Rebekah smiled and Caroline had nothing else to lose so why not.

* * *

Klaus sat in his office bored. After his and Caroline's last spat he hasn't gone to see her. He placed the "The Art of War," book down on the desk as he heard the sound of commotion coming from downstairs. Klaus flashed to the stairway to see a familiar blonde standing by the entrance with Elijah standing before her.

He flashed down the stairs to stand by his brother. Cami jumped back startled. "How…how did you do that?"

"Brother, if you keep this up she's going to have memory loss." Elijah reached for her, but Klaus got to her first.

"No reason to be afraid, sweetheart. I know you want to get a story about me and my family and I will grant you your wish."

"How did you…"

"I'm a hybrid."

Cami stared at him then laughed.

Elijah swallowed. He wondered how she remembered everything when he compelled her to forget.

Klaus eyes darken and his face changed. Before Cami could scream, Klaus had pulled her forward and compelled her. "Do not be afraid." He released her and her heart slowed to it's normal beat.

"Why am I not… afraid." Cami said.

"It's called compulsion, my dear."

"Brother, what are you doing?" Elijah asked with arms crossed.

"I need her to create my memoir. Everyone has a story to tell," Klaus said ignoring his brother's banter.

"Now come, I will show you where your be working." Cami followed from behind noticing the hybrids of Klaus walked back to their post.

Elijah followed into Klaus's office and stepped before Cami. "How did you undue my compulsion?"

Cami blinked. "Compulsion?"

"Sorry, I guess I should explain. "We vampires have the ability to compel people and vampires to do our bidding or forget about certain events."

"He's not joking is he?" Cami asked Klaus.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart."

Cami stared at him annoyed. "Do you call all woman's your sweetheart?"

"Only the pretty ones." Klaus grinned.

"My brother has forgotten to inform you that he is engaged. He'll have to introduce you to Caroline sometime." Elijah scolded him.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, the mother of my child. She reminds me a lot like you."

"How so?" Cami asked.

"Very blunt and trouble seems to follow her." He faced her and stepped toward her. "Why don't you sit here and I'll talk and you write."

Cami nodded, sat down.

Elijah scowled. "Klaus can I speak to you a moment."

Klaus sighed. He walked out into the hall. "What is it, brother? Another lecture."

"I don't think this is a very good idea," Elijah said.

"I think it's a marvelous idea. I am king of New Orleans why shouldn't I have a book out?"

Elijah sighed. "I think you should discuss this with Caroline since she's your fiancée."

"Where is my mouthy little bride, anyway?" Klaus began to walk toward her room.

Elijah followed and became frantic when he heard his brother growl and became angry. Klaus came storming out into the hall holding a piece of paper. "Tell me you didn't know about this?"

Elijah took the paper and read it. "Apparently Rebekah and Haley took Caroline shopping. No I didn't know about this."

"You know I really didn't stagger toward this, but I really feel like daggering Rebekah again."

"Don't you dare," Elijah said. "You promise you…"

"I know what I said… but you must realize that we both have enemies. If the witches get their hands on Caroline or Haley…"

"I made certain objectives that won't happen," Elijah said.

"Oh do tell what that is dare brother?" Klaus was in his face and Elijah was standing his ground.

"I have placed a tracking device on Rebekah. It will tell us where the others are."

"Really? Whose been helping you with the new technology. I know you have no patience for it," Klaus said.

"That would be me brother." Kol stepped into the room placing a hand around his shoulder.

Klaus growled at him.

"Fine, fine… touchy aren't' we." Kol moved away and flashed toward his office.

Klaus followed noticing his little brother went into his office. He walked in to see Kol chasing Cami around his desk.

"Get away." Cami said.

Klaus stood in front of her glaring at his brother. "Kol, this is Cami she is a guest and not food."

"Darn," Kol said. "Are you sure she's not your plaything?"

"Get out before I do something I regret," Klaus said.

"Fine, fine. You're no fun. Nice to meet you, love." Kol winked at her and was out the door.

"Is most of your family crazy?" Cami asked.

Klaus smirked. "All except for the noble Elijah here."

"Are there any others?" Cami asked.

"My sister, Rebekah, my protégé, Marcel and adopted granddaughter, Davnia," Klaus said.

"Davnia, dark brown hair, young girl."

"Yes. How did you become to know her?" Klaus asked.

"I met her last week. Nice girl. After meeting her I began to remember bits a pieces about the meeting," Cami said.

At least he knew now how she got her memory back, Elijah thought.

Downstairs, Klaus heard a door shut. He faced Cami. "I think tomorrow will be a better time to start on my memoir. I wanted to introduce you to a couple people.

Caroline looked up to see Klaus coming down the stairs with a familiar blonde. Elijah was behind him. Caroline scowled at Klaus wondering why was she here.

"My love, back so soon. You know I was worried about you. Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" Klaus said holding the urge not to yell at her.

"Because you wouldn't talk and I wanted some air. Shopping was a good distraction," Caroline said.

"This is Haley, my wife," Elijah said.

"It's nice to meet you," Cami shook hands with the brunette."

"Likewise," Haley said.

"And this is my fiancé, Caroline," Klaus said.

Cami nodded. "It's nice to meet you. She could tell the young blonde didn't seem to like her.

Caroline nodded as she went upstairs.

Rebekah began to follow, but Klaus grabbed her arm. "You and me have to talk later."

Rebekah moved her arm away. "Think of something useful other then dagger threats." She walked away carrying five shopping bags.

Klaus watched annoyed.

"I will see you tomorrow, Cami."

Cami nodded then left.

* * *

An hour later

Elijah made his way to the center of the mansion when the door opened followed by one of Klaus's hybrids. Behind him was Sheriff Forbes."

"Miss Forbes. What do I owe this pleasure?" Elijah asked.

"I was told my daughter is here. I would like to see her please."

"Please follow me."

"She's here? Why didn't she tell me?" Sheriff Forbes said.

Elijah had a pretty good idea why. "I think she will have to answer that question. Before he could reach the steps Klaus was coming down the steps.

Klaus saw her and was surprised. "Sheriff Forbes. What an honor it is to see you again."

Sheriff glared at him. "Where is my daughter?"

"She is safe and… a little stressed. Maybe you can talk to her. She's upstairs in the room on the right."

Sheriff Forbes is even more then shocked. "Thank you."

Miss. Forbes walked up the staircase and knocked on the door.

"She could hear cursing and Caroline's steps. The door opened and her daughter's eyes widened. "Mom."

"Caroline!' She looked at her then at her protruding stomach. "Oh my god. Your pregnant."

"Ya, that's the reason why I… didn't come home. I'm sorry. Please come in."

Miss Forbes walked in the room and smile how grand and beautiful it was. She followed Caroline to the red velvet couch and sat down. "Whose the father?"

Caroline swallowed. Before I tell you, I must tell you that there was a curse on the original family. A curse that trigged lust. It wasn't suppose to happen, but it did."

"Did someone force themselves…"

"No, no…nothing like that. The father is Klaus."

Sheriff Forbes swallowed hard. "So you're staying here."

"Yes. We worked out most of problems," Caroline said.

Miss Forbes leaned forward and hugged her. "If you need anything just asked.

Caroline smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Two weeks later,

Rebekah rubbed her stomach. She's been awake for the past five days. The child wouldn't stop kicking her. Marcel pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is my ass of a brother had forced Davina to create a spell to bind us together."

"Don't you want to bind together to me?" Marcel asked.

"Yes, but we should have had the choice," Rebekah said.

"I think you like it better once I tell you what Davnia did." Marcel smiled a little.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked with curiously.

"When she bind Klaus and Caroline together, she bind them together to feel each other's pain," Marcel said.

Rebekah stared at him then chuckled. "You mean when Caroline gives birth, Klaus will feel every pain?" she whispered.

Marcel nodded.

"This I got see." Rebekah said. "Does Kol know?"

"No, not yet."

* * *

Kol's eyes snapped opened as a scream pierced the mansion. This better not be another night of Klaus and Caroline humping. He had enough of them to last him a lifetime. He winced as he heard Caroline scream again making him wince. For the past two hours, it's been like this and it made him wonder what type of kinky sex are they into.

He pulled the covers over his head as he heard another scream. If he heard it, one more time some head were going to roll. "Shut up already. I'm trying to sleep," he yelled.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Bloody hell." Kol stood ready to break the door down. "I mean it, stop with the kinky games, you asses."

Kol stared at the door, but it was kicked opened so hard that he was surprised it was still on its hinges. "What the hell?" He frowned at his brother ready to attack, but stopped by the sight of him. Klaus's clothes had claw marks and his white shirt was stained red. His shoes seem to be wet also. "What happen to you, got in a bar fight?"

Klaus groaned at him. "No you idiot. Caroline… is in labor. The child will be here soon.

Kol eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Now come. I need you helping Davnia to keep the witches out.

"Witches?"

"Yes, a group of them are trying to get my child," Klaus said angry.

"To hell with that. I'll relocate their spines if they touch my niece," Kol said. "What about Rebekah and Haley?"

"They are fine."

"Must of haven't as much sex as you two did," Kol muttered.

Klaus scowled at him then flashed from the room.

Kol's smiled realizing Caroline was about to have his niece. He quickly dressed, followed the screams and walked in the room. He pushed his way past the hybrids as he stepped in the room. His eyes widened to find a nurse there, probably hypnotized. The nurse had Caroline's legs open and he got an eyeful of something he wished he didn't see. By the time he looked away, Klaus slapped him on the head and growled at him. "Hey, it's not my fault my eyes follow where…"

"Kol, shut up before I break your wrist," Caroline snapped with dark eyes.

"Sorry your highness." Kol chuckled.

She screamed once more making Klaus fall to his knees. "Bloody hell. I'm going to kill that witch."

Elijah stood before him knowing what Davnia did. Poor Klaus. It serves him right.

Klaus eyes darken. "This is insane."

"What's wrong with you? Kol asked looking at him strangely. "Did you break your manly parts?"

Rebekah snickered.

Klaus growled at him.

"Oh that's right. Your bonded yourself with caroline." Kol placed his hand in the air in surrender. "Sorry that I asked."

Klaus sat on the chair staring at the witch that was delivering his child. If she didn't hurry, he was going to kill someone.

The door burst open as Damon and Stefan walked in. "Caroline." Stefan walked toward her and took her hand. He instantly regretted it when she broke his wrist.

Stefan gasped.

"Sorry." Caroline muttered as she screamed once again.

Miss Forbes walked in and stood beside Caroline.

Caroline smiled and gently held her mother's hand. "Thank you for being here."

"Any time, honey," Miss Forbes said.

"Your going to be okay, love. Just breathe in and out," Klaus said from the foot of the bed.

"You are never touching me again," Caroline said tossing her phone at him. "AHHH...it hurts...," sweat covering her forehead."...I want him out now!"

Klaus cringed almost falling to the floor by the pain coming from his stomach. He stumbled over to her, bit his wrist, and fed it to her.

He relaxed a little as the pain subsided.

"I hope this makes you learn your lesson, Blonde. Never sleep with a hybrid that's packing thousands years of sperm," Damon chuckled.

Kol opened his mouth to retort, but burst out laughing.

Klaus grabbed Damon by the neck, tossed him out in the hall, and slammed the door shut. "Any other comments about my body parts will have their spine removed?"

"Any thing else your packing we should know about?" Kol said.

Caroline laughed then screamed.

"Damn it." Klaus doubled over. "Get out, Kol."

"What, just stating," Kol said.

Klaus stood then approached him, but Elijah stood beside Kol. "Brother this is not a time for violence. It's a time for celebration."

Rebekah watched as Klaus kept pacing back and forth. Or he would double over from pain. Just seeing him like that made her laugh. It serves him right after all that he has done. Klaus kept an eye on the nurse that was delivering his child. Everytime Caroline wept, Klaus growled.

Rebekah frowned hoping her brother would hold his anger until the child was born. Elijah tried to calm him, down, but when Caroline started screaming bloody murder, Klaus grabbed the nurse by the neck. "Fix her."

I'm sorry," the nurse said scared. "The child is backwards. She would need a C-section."

"Bloody hell." Klaus released her. "Get Davnia."

Kol practically pulled Davnia into the room. "You got to safe my niece. He can't die." he said freaking out.

Davnia sighted and walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

"The baby needs flipped. Can you do it?" Klaus asked.

"First time for anything." With a twist of her finger, Davina slowly turned the child the opposite direction.

"Great, is she coming?" Kol said.

"Hush, Kol." Rebekah hissed.

Kol childishly stuck out his tongue at the blonde.

Caroline growled. She was normally calm and collected, nothing affected her but now it was as if she were experiencing the worst feeling in the world.

Caroline tipped her head back suddenly, and this time, the scream she released was enough to make them all go deaf. Tears streaked down her cheeks, her expression was one of agony, and Klaus was on the floor by her bed curled up in ball withering in pain.

Kol went over to tease him, but Elijah held him back. Rebekah began to rebuke Klaus and Elijah scolded his siblings.

Before Caroline could yell at them both she screamed again, the scream of a newborn baby was heard.

Miss. Forbes stepped past the original and watched as the nurse held the baby girl.

Rebekah and Kol instantly shut up, Elijah froze as Klaus slowly stood. Haley stepped into the room and stood by Elijah. They all turned as the nurse wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed it to Mrs. Forbes.

"She's beautiful." Sheriff Forbes softly walked over toward her daughter and placed him in her arms.

Caroline smiled as the baby lied in her arms. Her cries were loud as she held her, and Klaus' eyes settled on the child. He swallowed realizing his child was here. She was born.

Marcel walked in quietly. Davina and Kol stood from the side watching. Klaus wanted to hold her, but was afraid he would drop her.

"Wow. She's so small," Kol said.

"I can't wait to have my little girl," Rebekah said with happiness.

Kol glared at her. "I know a couple things Marcel could do to…

Rebekah wacked him on the head. "Ow." Kol frowned rubbing his head.

Davina rolled her eyes.

"Klaus, look our daughter." Caroline held her tightly. Klaus sat on the chair, as he watched still not saying a word.

This prefixed Elijah. He never seen his brother so at peace before.

Kol watched as Caroline handed the child to her mother. "Don't drop her… She might break."

Sheriff Forbes softly laughed.

"She won't break."

"What if she did break, Nik and the baby vampire will have to go at it again," Kol chuckled which resorted Rebekah swatting at Kol.

Klaus ignored his brother's comment as Sheriff Forbes handed the child to Klaus. He stared down at him, at the small creature that was half of him and half Caroline. He could see the child looked like Caroline and could see the child had his eyes. The child's fingers were in his mouth. Rebekah stood before Klaus and cooed down at the baby.

"This one is going to be a heart breaker, Nik."

Her sibilants sent her a glare. Klaus narrowed his eyes. "That is not going to happen, sister. I won't hesitate to bar the house. My daughter is never dating."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus swallowed as the child cooed up at him, hands reaching up to grab his jacket. He smiled. "Hey. Hey, there."

The infant let out squeal, clearly happy. For the first time in Klaus's life, he felt peaceful, just content with holding his daughter, knowing that no harm could come to her while she was in his arms. He and Caroline's met eyes, and he smiled softly at her, nodding, as if saying thank you for the gift she had given him.

"What's her name?" Rebekah asked after a moment of silence, wishing she had her mobile with her.

Klaus and Caroline looked at one another again. "Her name is hope, Klaus said.

Caroline smiled.

"Can I hold her now?" Kol asked sounded like a child on Christmas day. Kol flashed over to Klaus' side and reached for the child and Klaus glared at him. "Be gentle, Kol. I don't' want to have to dagger you."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I'll be careful. Promise."

Nodding, Klaus carefully handed Hope to Kol. He held her as she squirmed in his embrace. Davina walked over and cooed over the child.

"Hello, lovely. You sure make an entrance, just like your parents. If someone bugs you, just tell your uncle Kol and I'll fix them with my baseball bat," Kol whispered.

Klaus softly smiled while Elijah was tempted to scold him.

"Welcome to the family, Hope."

* * *

Forgive me for the grammar errors.

Hope everyone likes the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

One Month later,

Haley stood nervously in the bathroom trying to work the stupid contraption. Who ever come up with these things should be shot. Besides she was about due anytime and she was tired of walking around with a stained shirt.

"Need some help," Elijah strode in staring at her bareback.

"How do you work this?" Haley turned around fully unclothed holding some type of pump.

Elijah swallowed then smirk. "I don't think I would be the right type of person that can help you with a… breast pump."

Haley scowled. "As you can tell I'm already leaking and it's annoying.

Elijah flashed toward her suddenly. Haley found herself on his lap. "I think I can think of a way to help you. He grinned and kissed her making his way down.

* * *

Kol awoke to sound of something crashing and Haley screaming. "Shut up." He was going to kill someone. It was one 'o'clock at night and their still doing hanky panky. Kol stood eyes blood red and ready to do some damage. He flashed to Elijah's room almost knocking down a hybrid along his way. In the distance, he could hear his niece crying Klaus cursing at Haley's screams. He turned almost colliding with Caroline who was dressed in her nightgown.

"Sorry doll, but I have to do some damage." He opened the door to see Haley's bare back straddling Elijah's waist. "Get a room."

Elijah growled at him. "If you don't shut that door I will toss you out the window."

By the look on his face, he probably met it. "Fine, but don't wake the town you here." Kol shut the door annoyed.

He turned to find Davnia smiling at him. "Having fun?"

"Not really. I'm bored."

"Does your siblings like pranks," Davina said.

Kol smiled grew. "I just know the one person to pull one on too."

* * *

Some people are scared of monsters while others are scared of the dark. Cami wasn't sure if either of them mattered. She was in the house of a vampire / werewolf. He was the most dangerous creature on Earth and for some reason Cami finds him fascinating. She wasn't sure if it was the hundreds of stories, she had to type for him or the way he presents himself.

She knows he's engaged but the more she stays with him the more she gets drawled to him. Her uncle forbids her to get attached to any of the Michelson men. Well it was too late now. For the past month she's been compelled to be his psychologist and writer.

He had some major issues more like anger problems. He's daggered all his siblings before and left them for centuries in a box. She couldn't blame them for being a little mad. In any case, the hybrid was insane and very possessive of his family.

Cami wasn't even sure if she could get out of this even if she could. She watched as Klaus paced back and forth, as he told her stories after stories of his centuries living on Earth as she began typing again. "Can we take a break? My hands are going numb."

Klaus stopped pacing and glared at her. He gently touched her chin staring at her and Cami bit her lip wondering why he looked like he wanted to eat her. He released her .

"Go, I will call you tomorrow." Klaus left the room confusing Cami.

She wondered what she did.

* * *

Klaus sat in the rocking chair with Hope in his arms. He sighed not sure what was wrong with him. He loved Caroline, but why was he having feeling for Cami.

Hope opened her eyes and reached her small fingers to his face. "Hello, beautiful. I can see your up and about." He grabbed the stuffed bear and handed it to her. She took it in her arms and hugged it then began chewing on it's ears.

Klaus softly chuckled. He began to rock her to sleep again when Kol softly peeped in and recorded them.

"Kol, what are you doing?" Klaus glared at him.

"Recording precious moments for future viewing," Kol said disappearing.

Klaus frowned wondering if he was up to something.

* * *

Early the next morning:

Caroline sat at the kitchen table snacking on some fruit when Haley wobbled in. She thanked God she was back to being thin. Hope was peacefully sleeping in her crib and hoped it stayed that way. She rolled her eyes at the wide grin that stretched across Haley's face. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm the luckiest girl alive. I have two beautiful men that love me."

Caroline almost choked on the water in her mouth. "Two men?"

"Oh yes. Didn't I tell you? I'm having twins," Haley said.

"Elijah must be thrilled."

"Oh yes and so will Klaus." Haley sat down from across from her.

"Klaus. Why do you say that?" Caroline said with brow rose.

Haley gave her a blank stare. "Because… Klaus is the father of my other child."

This time Caroline did choke. She spurt her water out and glared at her. "What the hell do you mean the father of your child?"

"Oh he didn't tell you. That same night when the spell was reactive we ran into each other and…"

"Stop talking." Caroline was fuming. She didn't know if slapping Haley would make her feel better, but she felt like it. "Does Elijah know?"

"Haley shrugged. "How would I know?" Then she went back into eating.

Caroline stopped her way past the kitchen toward the stairs. She flew up the stairs and almost broke the door down to Klaus room.

Klaus looked up from the couch and noticed the dark blood shot eyes noting she was pissed about something. "What's wrong, love. Rebekah stole your clothes?"

Caroline stopped her way toward him and kicked him in the balls.

Klaus groaned. "What the hell, Caroline."

"You slept with Haley, you bastard," Caroline pointed an accused finger at him. "How could you?" The tears pooled down her face.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Klaus stood and blocked her kick this time. "I did not touch nor slept with her."

"You're lying." Caroline said.

Klaus growled then ran into Haley and grabbed her by the arm. "What the hell are you trying to pull. I did not touch you nor have I impregnated you.

Rebekah and Elijah came striding in the living room catching the last part. Elijah moved forward ready to pounce on Klaus when Rebekah grabbed his arm. "What the bloody blazing is going on?" Rebekah asked.

"You tell us Haley. Why are you spreading lies about me?" Klaus asked.

"So that is how you want it to be." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Haley please tell me this is some awful joke," Elijah demanded.

"You were there. You should know," Haley said. "You two shared me."

"Ew." Rebekah gasped.

Elijah sighed.

"Enough. Why are you playing this sick joke?" Klaus asked. He was ready to grab her by the neck when Elijah pulled his wife forward and looked into her eyes.

"Have you been compelled?" Elijah asked.

Haley blankly stared at him then nodded.

Klaus growled even louder. "I'm going to kill whoever did this."

Rebekah softly laughed. "I'm just glad it's not true. Besides I have to wash my mind out after hearing that."

"Oh shut up, Rebekah," Klaus said.

"Did someone compel you to say these things?" Elijah asked.

Haley nodded.

"Who?" Elijah demanded.

"Kol," Haley said.

Elijah sighed.

"I'm going to kill him," Klaus said.

Before Elijah could stop him, Klaus was gone.

* * *

Kol and Davina were on the floor. For the past five minutes, they were laughing so hard they couldn't get up. "The look on Klaus's face was so funny," Davina said.

Kol pulled out his phone and flipped through the pictures. "I should Facebook these pictures just to proof I'm the best at pranking."

Davina laughed. "We should see if they are okay."

"If I know Caroline she's probably beating Klaus senseless." Kol joked.

Suddenly the door burst open almost causing the door to break. "You!" Klaus glared at him.

Kol gulped and ran. Klaus chased him down the hall. He jumped causing Kol to trip onto the floor.

Klaus picked Kol up by the floor. Before Klaus could punch him, Elijah yanked him forward. "I don't think beating are younger brother senseless would proof a point, brother."

"Let him go, Elijah," Klaus growled at him. "He's going back in the box with a dagger."

"Just because I pulled a stupid prank doesn't mean you have to go all hybrid on me." Kol made a face pretending to be Klaus, which Elijah wasn't amused.

"This will only take a minute." Elijah grabbed Kol by the collar and sat him down over his knee.

"Don't you dare, Elijah. I'm not a child," Kol said trying to wiggle away.

"This is better than I imagine." Klaus stood there smirking.

"You act like one so you should be treated like one." Elijah swatted him and Kol growled.

Klaus watched amused as Kol tried to fight his way, but Elijah had him pinned over his lap giving him a whipping he will never forget. By the time he was done, Kol's eyes were red.

Elijah flipped him over and sat him on the couch. He held his wrist knowing Kol will probably punch him if he didn't. "You will never ever compel Haley. Do you hear me?"

Kol sighed then nodded.

Marcel walked into the house and stopped by the sight. "What's going on here, someone getting a lecture?"

"More like a spanking," Rebekah said walking in.

Marcel lips curved into a grin.

Elijah released him. Kol disappeared into his room slamming the door shut. He ran into the bathroom.

Davina watched him leave and wondered what was wrong. "Kol." She knocked on the door, but he didn't opened. She slightly opened the door to find Kol in the bathtub with no clothes on. "What happened?"

"What happen is our planned backfired. Elijah found out and… spanked me like a child. He's going to get it."

Davina stared at him then laughed. "Sorry."

"Laugh now, but my back side is blistered and if they knew you were a part of this you wouldn't be sitting for a week."

"I can take care of myself."

"If you say so," Kol said. "Wanna join me?"

Davina was tempted to say yes, when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She turned and stared at a scowling hybrid. "Don't even think about it," she threatened.

Kol scowled at his brother. "Hey were in the middle of something."

Klaus pulled her out of the room and was tempted to bend her over his knee when Marcel stopped him. "Klaus."

Klaus sighed. "Fine, but if she gets caught doing something as crazy as that again her magic will be hindered." Klaus released her leaving Davina with Marcel.

"What?" Davina asked. "I didn't do anything."

Marcel closed the door as he heard Kol telling Davina good luck. "You and me are going to have a serious talk, young lady."

* * *

He couldn't believe it was happening. Elijah knew it would happen but never thought it would be this fast. Hayley's screams were a reminder that their daughter was going to be born into this world.

Elijah held her hand as sat by her side. A midwife he found at the local hospital stood before her bed. "It's going to be okay, Haley."

"Easy for you say," she screamed again.

Elijah cringed at her screams and grabbed the bed post as he felt the same pain she did.

Haley didn't know how to keep going. She was so tired. It's been ten hours. She had faced many struggles alone and she had to get through this. She had too.

Elijah squeezed her hand. "Haley, I love you. I know you can do this."

Kol walked in with a camera. "Say Hi to the camera, darling. I shouldn't be surprised you're in labor due to your wild monkey noises last night."

"Kol, get that thing out of here," Elijah scowled.

"What? It's a good way for memories and especially for my dear nephew to see this. Could you imagine when I show him where he came from? He'll never want to go near a girl."

Haley tried to laugh, but it hurt too much.

Elijah glared at him. If he wasn't in pain he would have tossed him out. "Kol!"

"Look he's coming out." Kol held the camera where the nurse was delivering. "Push baby push. Push baby push push."

"Kol, get out," Elijah was getting ready to toss him out when Rebekah pulled him out of the room.

Haley screamed again and Elijah wasn't sure how he was supposed to help. She squeezed his hand and almost broke it. Elijah cringed almost falling to the floor at the depth of her pain.

"He's coming. I need you to push," the witch said.

"I can't…I, I, ummm, I, I can't…" Haley said.

"Haley, you can do this. I know you can," Elijah replied.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"Come on Hayley, just a little while longer." When Elijah got enough self-control he stood behind her rubbing her back.

"Okay Hayley, our son is almost here, I need you to give me one more big hard push, and with everything you got," the witch said.

Hayley let out probably the loudest scream Elijah had ever heard then collapsed against him. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, absorbing the warmth emanating from him. Haley slumped against him tired.

Then a frail of screams was heard. Elijah looked ahead to see the witch holding a bundle of joy wrapped up in a blue blanket. He smiled as the witch placed the baby boy in his arms. He sighed, as the pain was gone. Elijah had more respect for women's after that episode.

"He's so cute," Rebekah said.

Everyone that stood outside of the room walked in. Caroline walked in holding Hope. Rebekah and Marcel stared at the child with awe as Kol came in recording the whole thing. Davina stood beside him smiling at the child. She was about to sit down, but remembered her backside hurt from the paddle that Marcel smacked her with.

"He is stunning, Hayley you did a great job," Rebekah said.

Elijah looked down at his son. He was completely content.

Haley awoke mesmerized with the child Elijah was holding. The vampire stood and placed the child in Haley's arms. "He's beautiful. Can you believe he's ours?" she asked him.

"No, I can not" he said as he continued to look at the child.

"What is his name?" Rebekah asked.

"Kalian," Haley said.

Elijah nodded. Their eyes met and he leaned over and kissed her.

"You have made me the happiest man."

Haley gently touched his face. "And as I have also."

* * *

Later that day

Rebekah awoke later that night wondering what woke her. She rolled over and groaned realizing the bed was wet. She quickly stood and a puddle of water followed to the floor. Blushing Rebekah grabbed the pillow and wacked Marcel with it. "Get up!"

Marcel awoke startled to find a pillow hitting his face. He grabbed in and tossed it to the side to see an angry Rebekah.

"I'm in labor."

"I thought you would be a little more nicer than this," Marcel teased.

"Shut up," Rebekah said bending over as she screamed.

Marcel quickly grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. He ran down stairs and to the guest bedroom. Rebekah's screamed became more obvious to the people in the mansion.

Kol came with blazing red eyes ready to attack when he saw his sister in labor.

"Damn, just when I thought I was going to get some sleep here," Kol said.

"Get Davina down here to," Marcel said.

Five minutes later the whole family was there including the same witch that delivered Caroline and Haley's child.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked.

"You are never touching me again," Rebekah growled.

Kol smirked. "You should have thought about then before letting him.. Ow." Kol rubbed his head as a vase came crashing into his head. "That hurt."

"Then shut up," Rebekah screamed.

Kol pulled out his camera and began recording. "Hi folks. This is Kol Mickelson, the wild one of the bunch. He made a face at the camera and faced it toward Rebekah. "This is my sassy sister, Rebekah that is ready for baby number 1. And this is Elijah the noble one of the bunch. Elijah rolled his eyes.

Kol flashed to Klaus who was pacing. "This is my sadist brother, Klaus, the most dangerous hybrid of them all. He's the one that goes bump in the night."

"Get that out of my face Kol." Klaus growled at the camera as Kol hid behind Elijah. "Hey, the camera didn't do anything to you. You didn't have to growl."

Davina walked in and laughed.

"Ahhhhh," Rebekah screamed as Marcel held her hand. He fell to the floor forgetting the fact they were bonded.

Klaus watched from the side and smirked at Marcel's pain.

"I want her out…now," Rebekah screamed.

Klaus cringed at her screams then growled at the witch. "What's taking so long?"

"She's coming out feet first. I don't know what to do," the witch said.

Davina came forward and gently touched her stomach. it stretched and Rebekah began crying in pain as the child was turned.  
Marcel was still on the floor withering in pain while Kol recorded it. "Serves you right."

Marcel growled at him while Rebekah tossed the lamp at Kol. He dodged it causing it to almost hit Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline glared at her.

"Why does it hurt so much? Is she okay?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus glared at Davina. "I'm doing the best I can."

"You have to push," the witch said.

Rebekah screamed almost deafing the people in the room. She slumped toward the bed as Elijah checked on her. "She's okay. What of the child?"

The witch held the child in her arms. "She's not breathing."

Marcel was up off the floor as he heard what the witch said.

"Give her Rebekah's blood," Klaus demanded.

"The child could turn…" Elijah said.

"No, me and Caroline have been feeding Hope our blood. It keeps her nurtured," Klaus said.

Marcel took the child from the witch and gently laid her in Rebekah's arms.

"Our child." Rebekah began crying.

"She needs your blood. It's the only way," Marcel said.

Rebekah nodded and gently bit her wrist. She pressed it to the child's mouth and waited. Marcel sat beside her and Klaus became nervous. The child wasn't breathing and the only difference about his child and Elijah's was, Rebekah and Marcel are both vampires. There was no life. Then he wondered did his enemies did this on purpose?

Rebekah began crying hysterically as the child was still not breathing. In rage, Klaus glared at Davina. Fix her.

Kol and Elijah was nervous while Davina placed her hands on child's head. She began to chant and was tossed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kol helped her up.

"A witch spelled cursed her." Davina grabbed a piece of paper and began to draw. When she was finished the picture turned out to be Sophie Deveouix. "The child is still alive for now. You don't have much time. Hurry."

"So I have your permission to end her," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Don't, we don't know who else is apart of this," Davnia said. "Bring her to me."

"I'm going," Marcel wiped the tear from his cheek, but Rebekah held him back. "Don't leave."

Marcel sighed.

"Me and Elijah will take care of it," Klaus said.

"I want to go," Kol wined.

"Stay you are to protect the others, Elijah said.

"So I'm in charge," Kol eyes widened.

"You're second in charge," Klaus said.

"What?"

"I'm first, did you forget," Caroline said walking past him to comfort Rebekah.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Go," Davina said and they were gone.

* * *

Rebekah stayed in bed rocking her child. She yelled at everyone to leave she wanted to be alone.

Marcel felt horrible and didn't know what to do.

Marcel paced in the living room while Haley and Caroline tended to their mother's need of their own child. Marcel watched them and wanted to punch the wall. How could this happen. They were happy and making a family and this happen. Marcel locked himself in the room and slid to the floor with tears running down his cheek.

If they find Sophie and she was the one that did this, she would pay.

* * *

 **Please leave** review **if you wish for me to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

Marcel must have fallen asleep when the door burst open. Kol stood with a big grin. "We got you a surprise."

Marcel flashed downstairs to the dungeon. He stopped to see Sophie chained to the wall of the cell apparently not hurt, which was a surprise. Davnia stood before with anger. Klaus and Elijah stood on the right ready to attack.

Marcel flashed toward her, but Davina pushed him back. "Stop, she's being possessed. She didn't do it."

"What?" Marcel asked.

"I swear I would never harm a child. It wasn't me," Sophie said scared.

"Liar," Klaus threatened.

"She's telling the truth. I did the spell to counter act it. Check Rebekah and the child to see if their okay," Davnia said.

Marcel, Klaus and Elijah flashed upstairs to her room. They opened the door to find Rebekah asleep with the child beside her. Marcel came closer to see the child eyes open and stare at him with awe. "Rebekah."

She awoke to find Marcel staring at the child. She reached over and gasped overjoyed. She reached for the baby and held her. "You're alive."

The infant cried and snuggled closer toward its mother.

Elijah watched as tears of joy came down his sister's face. He never saw her so happy in her life. Klaus smiled relieved their niece was okay too.

"What are you going to name her?" Elijah asked.

"Faith," Rebekah said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Marcel nodded "It's the perfect name."

Kol heard Rebekah's joy and smiled. "She's okay."

"Good." Davnia turned her attention back to Sophie. "Now what am I going to do with you."

* * *

Rebekah stood there staring daggers at Davnia. "How could you do this? She almost killed my child and…"

"No, she was possessed by a witch. There is a difference," Davnia said.

Klaus paced annoyed at the fact Davnia released Sophie without him knowing it with Marcel approval. Not like, he could find her again, but he'll be damned to be played by the witches again. "I want the witch that possessed her, Davnia. I will not rest until her head is on a stake," Klaus threatened.

Davnia rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's good to say threaten words in front of a child," Caroline scowled as she held Hope in her arms.

"Sorry love. Anything else I should know," Klaus said noticing Hope was trying to wiggle out of her arms. He sighed realizing Hope was dressed in a pink bear costume. She looked adorable, not something, he would have dressed her in.

"What have you done to my niece? She looks like barney," Kol said horrified.

Caroline chuckled. "She looks adorable. Rebekah picked her it out."

"Figures," Klaus took his daughter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Caroline only thoughts were hoping he would be finished soon writing his book. She wanted Cami gone. Everytime she was around it seemed Klaus spent more time with Cami then her. "Are you done with your memoir?"

"Is that jealousy I see love?" Klaus smiled.

"If it was jealousy she would have a stake in her back," Caroline walked away.

Klaus watched her leave amused. "So hard to please a woman."

"With your looks I wonder why," Kol teased.

Hope giggled. Klaus glared at his brother.

"Stop with the angry face, I got you a gift." Kol wiggled his eyes.

"You got Klaus a gift," Elijah said surprised.

"This I got to see," Rebekah said holding Faith in her arms.

"Well follow me. I think you're like it. It's quiet fitting," Kol skipped to the room. Davnia followed rolling her eyes.

Klaus and Elijah made their way down the hall and to the large gym. As they opened the door to step in, it was certainly no longer a gym.

"What in the world did you do?" Elijah asked.

"Do you like it?" Kol asked with pleading eyes.

Klaus thinks this is the first time his little brother was ever serious about anything. He looked around spotting six thrones in the center of the room. The room was lined in gold fit like a palace. Klaus flashed to the center chair and circled the throne.

"Do you like it?" Kol asked.

"I really think people now a days don't use thrones brother and we don't rule as king and queens," Elijah said.

"Why not? We are the original family and we can not die," Kol said sitting on one of the thrones.

Klaus sat down at the center throne and smiled. "I think I like this. What about you, Hope?"

Hope chewed on the ear of the bear suit.

Rebekah sighed. "Thanks Kol, now you gave him more of a God complex then he already has."

Kol stuck out his tongue. "Your just jealous because you don't have the center throne.  
"Why would I want a throne when I have everything I want." Rebekah kissed Faith on the forehead, while the child twisted a strain of her mother's hair.

Kol flashed toward her and took Faith. "Hello darling. If you want some hair your going to have to pull a little harder," Kol said.

Faith clapped her hand and laughed.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Marcel walked toward one of the thrones and sat down. "This might be fun."

Rebecca sighed. "Are you serious? You men and your ego."

"Your just jealous," Kol stuck out his tongue. He smiled as Davinia walked in. "Hello cutie. Like what I did to the place?"

Davinia walked in and looked around. "A little crazy for my taste."

"At least us woman's stick together," Rebecca said placing Faith in the baby basket.

Faith crawled out and toward her father. Marcel eyes widened.

"Oh my god, she crawling," Rebecca pulled out her phone and started recording.

Kol stared at his niece. "Wow, didn't you just popped her out and."

"Shut it Kol," Rebecca snapped.

Marcel bend down and held out his hand. "Come on. You can do it."

Klaus watched fascinated.

Faith crawled toward her father acing like a one year old then just a day old. She staggered forward and reached Marcel that picked her up and smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed her and cradled her close.

Rebecca smiled turning off the phone.

Davinia noticed that even Klaus was grinning. Maybe he still had some humanity left in him.

Haley walked in carrying Kalian who began to cry. She sighed placing him on the floor as he began to crawl toward Hope.

"How cute. We should video tape them," Marcel said.

"Kol has already video taped so much that I needed to get a bookshelf of all the video's he's made," Rebekah said.

Davnia walked to the center of the floor and magically created a bear that began to dance. "That should entertain them."

"Kalian, Hope and Faith watched clapping their hand and trying to grab on to the bear.

Caroline walked in and softly laughed as Hope tried to crawl toward it, but it would move away.

Hope reached for it and suddenly it changed into a snake. Faith cried as Hope giggled. Kalian just sat there trying to catch it.

"It's okay, Faith. It's just magic," Marcel picked her up and rocked her.

"Well I can see Hope can do magic already and scaring children," Rebekah teased. Caroline picked up Hope and cradled her toward her. "I think it's time for a nap."

Klaus noticed the look on Caroline's face and followed her.

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure why she was worried, but she was concerned on how powerful Hope was becoming. She rocked her noticing the kitchen door was open. She swore the door was closed. Before she could take another, step one of her Klaus's hybrid came in dragging poor Stefan into the room.

"Release him! What do you think your doing?" Caroline scowled at the hybrid.

"I'm only following orders," the hybrid said.

"Caroline, I'm okay," Stefan said pulling himself off the floor.

Klaus walked in surprised to see his old pal. "Stefan, what a surprise to see you. You didn't bring your obnoxious brother, did you?"

"No, he's not here. I only wanted to see my Goddaughter," Stefan grinned seeing his surprise.

"Goddaughter, Caroline when were you going to tell me this?" Klaus said.

"Now," Caroline said with a smile.

Klaus sighed then glared at Stefan. "If your going to be my child's Goddaughter then you must know if you harm her or she gets hurt in your care, one of your limbs might be broken."

"Klaus, what did I say about that," Caroline said.

Klaus shrugged it off. "You may leave, Mark."

The hybrid left. "It's almost time for dinner. You might as well stay for dinner." Klaus left winking at Caroline.

"Finally some peace. I have so much to tell you," Caroline said sitting on the couch with Hope.

Stefan smiled as Hope tried to wiggle out of Caroline's arms. "May I?"

Caroline nodded and handed Hope to him. "She's beautiful," Stefan said.

"Yes, even know half of her is from Klaus she is perfect."

Stefan laughed.

* * *

Kol and Davina held hands as they walked out of the theater and down the street. "How is the bracelet? Does it still bug you?"

"Nah, just a pain, but still would like to find that witch who did this to us," Kol said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"I don't trust them, Davinia. Whoever has this spell could reactivate the spell. What if I hurt you or one of us hurts their own child," Kol said horrified.

"That won't happen. I won't let it." Davina stooped and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled and picked her up surprising her. When the people in town weren't looking, he flashed toward the mansion and to his room.

"What are you doing?" Davina asked.

"Kissing you," Kol gently pulled her forward and kissed her.

Davina gasped pulling away. "Didn't know you were such a good kisser."

"I had some practice."

Davina scowled.

"Not as many as you think," Kol said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him forward only for Kol to stop her. "I think it would be best if we wait until this bracelet is off."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to move against your virtue," Kol adds with an indulgent smile. "You're young." The last thing he needed was Marcel coming for his head.

"My virtue is my own to give," Davina gave him a small smile.

"That is tempting, but with the spell still active still you could end up pregnant. We should wait."

"Doesn't mean we could do other things," Davina glared at him and Kol was surprised by her forwardness. Making this even a harder situation then it already is.

Kol moved forward as the door slammed opened. He turned to find himself staring at Marcel.

"I think we should have a talk." Marcel said.

Davina sighed annoyed. Next time she'll have to remember to lock the door.

* * *

Klaus still had no luck on finding the witch who cursed his family. He needed to find them and make he or she pay for what they done. But how when he can't even find out the person that was responsible for it. This is what led him to the church. The witches were having a meeting with Father, Kieran.

He walked in just as Kieran was telling witches to get out.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Klaus walked in with Elijah beside him. They both were dressed to the nines as they moved toward the five witches.

The witches watched them with widened eyes clearly surprised that the Originals knew they were here.

"What are you doing here?" Father Kieran asked.

"I am here to find a witch," Klaus said.

Kieran swallowed clearly remembering one of the witches did something to the Michelson's. "Why don't all of you please leave my church and take your fight outside… please."

Klaus glared at him. "I won't bloody your walls if that's what your worried about, preacher."

Kieran swallowed. The witches didn't back down or seem scared only making Kieran more nervous.

"There is a witch that has cursed my family. I order for you to come forward or I will execute you all," Klaus threaten.

"You think you can come and threaten us all. Not really smart," a dark skinned woman said.

Elijah eyed her clearly remembering her from one of the stores in town.

"Tell me, what exactly is the punishment for witches these days? Death by stoning, or is it fire? " Klaus's taunted.

She took a step towards him clearly not afraid.

"That would be unwise to provoke my brother," Elijah said remembering her name was Agnes.

"You have no idea what I can do," Agnes squeezed her hand and Klaus fell to the floor and screamed. Elijah jumped reaching for her neck but was tossed backwards and slammed to the wall. The four witches stood behind the dark witched pulling their powers together.

Kieran didn't want any part of this and backed away.

Every bone in Klaus's body solidified into an unmovable force. Sharp talons of fear clawed at his insides at his. Such raw power from a witch was unknown to him.

"You're a piece of work, hybrid. Thinking you can find happiness with that precious baby vampire. It was no gift; if it weren't for me, you would have never had a daughter. I gave her to you and I can take it away," Agnes said.

Klaus growled. "You touch my family and I'll kill you."

"I won't be the one destroying them. It will be all you," Agnes tossed her hands up and began to mutter words that he did not understand.

Klaus fell on his back and began to convulse, while Elijah was just waking up to see his brother go pale. Elijah raced forward to one of the witches who was helping Agnes and he rips her heart out, throws the other witch to the side. He turns to Agnes with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor. He pulls out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stares at him in anger.

"You think you can scare me," Agnes said.

"What did you do to my brother?" Elijah asked noticing Klaus was not moving.

"The curse is reactive. He will get what's coming to him. It's only a matter of time," Agnes said.

Elijah grabs Agnes in a chokehold and pushes her backwards. "Nobody hurts my family and lives." He snaps her neck and she falls to the floor.

Kieran swallows noticing the walls were not smeared with blood just the floor.

"Father Kieran. I'm deeply sorry about the mess," the original said.

Father, Kieran swallows. "I think it's best if you get Klaus to some place safe if he's actually cursed."

"I think you might want to know Agnes, this witch is the one that hexed your nephew, Sean. At least you have some peace now."

Father Kieran watched as Elijah picked up Klaus and flashed out of the church. Kieran swallowed staring at the witch that made his life hell. He turned away and picked up the phone calling for another clean up.

He wasn't sure why, but he was worried. If Agnes did, one last curse on her last breath then he was worried what was it.

* * *

Caroline stared at Klaus that was lying in his bed. Elijah was beside her. "I'm not sure what she did, but I can't seem to wake him."

"So Agnes, was apart of this all this time?" Davina asked. "But why?"

"Don't know," Elijah said.

"Where is she now?" Davinia said.

Elijah stared at her. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Really!" Rebekah walked in. "You could at least dragged her by the hair so I could punish her for almost killing my child."

"I was thinking about saving us all, especially your brother who doesn't seem want to wake up, dear sister."

Caroline took Klaus's hand and squeezed. "You must wake up, please."

Time seem to pass as night began to settle. Caroline held Hope in her arms trying to rock her asleep, but some reason nothing would help.

* * *

A week has past and Cami has felt nothing, but awful about what happen to Klaus. Yes, he had issues and maybe was insane, but he didn't deserve to be desiccated and to be paralyzed while his daughter and fiancé watch his life fade away. Cami had even went over to the Michelson's mansion and brought them a cake for Hope's birthday.

Caroline didn't seem to want to see anyone, but after a few days they began talking and hanging out. She was surprised to find out Caroline was only nineteen. Poor girl was so young to get herself mixed up with these people and to be turned into a vampire so young. Once again, Cami was babysitting Hope and Faith while Rebekah and Caroline went shopping. Elijah and Haley took Kalian cloth shopping.

All three were great children. The only one that seemed to act up a little was Faith. Maybe it was her werewolf heritage. She didn't know, but Faith was fussy a lot. Cami rocked Faith to sleep and placed her back in the crib. She noticed the moon was bright outside. She closed the curtain and walked out of the room and made her way toward Klaus's room. Two hybrids blocked the room.

"I wish to say goodbye." Cami glared at them as one of them moved to the side to leave her through. She walked in and stood before Klaus that lay on the bed. He looked awful and wondered what she could do to help. She gently placed her hand on his chest and sent a silent prayer for him.

She stood preparing to leave when a hand reached out and grabbed her.

Cami turned and gasped. "Klaus." He looked at her with widened eyes. His hold on her was strong. "Are you okay?"

Klaus only glared at her and his eyes darkened.

Cami tried to pull away, but couldn't. He yanked her forward on to the bed and sank his fangs into her neck.

The last things she saw were darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_"…I was tormented in my dreams, my every waking moment. Relentless, never-ending torture. It's the only period in my life that I actually felt time..."_

 _\- Klaus, TVD s04e06_

Klaus awoke gasping for breath. His head was spinning and he knew for a that he was not home. The room was white and sky blue. It reminded him of Cami's house. He sat up realizing he was undressed and the sheets that covered him were red. Klaus swallowed and looked over and saw Cami lying face down on the mattress. Fang marks bared her neck and back. Klaus had no memory of what he did last night and it scared him because he was always in control his body and mind.

He had no reason to hurt Cami he actually liked her. The last thing he remembered was waking up and Cami was standing before him. He was high with blood lust.

Klaus hastly pulled Cami into his lap and bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. "Cami, wake up. You can't die. Not like this." Klaus wasn't sure what he did, but her body was covered with bruises and he remembered the witch's last words that he would be the cause of his family's destruction. He wasn't even sure why his emotions were all over the place. He felt regret, remorse and sorrow. It was plaguing his soul like rain.

"Cami, Cami… wake up." Klaus shook her. "Cami."

He released her when she suddenly opened her eyes. "Cami."

She gasped pushing him away as she screamed. Klaus quickly covered her mouth and held her face. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Klaus tried to compel her, but it didn't seem to work. She kept trying to scream.

"Cami, I have no memory of what happen last night. I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me what… I did?" He released her and Cami was shuddering.

Klaus covered her up and stared at her.

"You took me back to my home and attacked me. You wouldn't stop feeding from me and…"

Klaus could tell by the look in her eyes he had done more then just fed on her. He swallowed knowing the witches forced him to probably do horrible things to her. "Cami…"

"Don't… just leave… I'll be fine."

Klaus gently touched her face to look into her memories, but he was forced out by some spell. Damn witches. "Cami, I'm sorry. This was not meant to happen."

"Just go." Tears fell down Cami's cheek and for the first time in Klaus's life he felt remorse for what he did, even know he couldn't remember. Klaus quickly placed his clothes on and left hearing Cami's cries as he ran out of the house.

He couldn't understand why a piece of his heart felt like it was breaking. He was cold, calculating, sadistic hybrid that had no remorse. What was wrong with him?

* * *

 _"Sometimes, even the worst endings are not really endings at all. And you should know, my littlest wolf, that even when all seems burned to ash, in our story, there's always another chapter to be told…" – Klaus, TO s02e22_

Rebekah and Caroline paced as Elijah was on the phone with Davina. Elijah placed the phone down desperately worried. Klaus went missing last night and he hasn't been able to find him sense.

"Where could he have gone?" Rebekah asked.

"What if he was taken?" Caroline asked.

"There was a sign of struggle and I fear Cami was taken," Elijah pinches the bridge of nose worried.

"Taken? Who would kidnap her?" Caroline asked.

"Has anyone been to her home?" Elijah asked.

"I tried calling, but no answer, Caroline said.

"Rebekah, go to Cami's house and find her. Maybe she knows what happen to our brother," Elijah said.

Rebekah handed Faith to Elijah.

* * *

Rebekah stepped into Cami's apartment. The room was dark, light all turned off except the light in the bedroom. Rebekah walked in and gasped to see bloody red sheet lying on the floor along with a doze clothes. Rebekah's anger burned within her. Everything he's done in the past centuries, maybe he deserves this.

Rebekah walked in the bathroom. She gasped to see Cami under the water in the tub. She ran to her and yanked her out. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Cami pushed her away. "That's exactly what I was doing."

Rebekah pulled her out and wrapped a towel around her. She then held her in place and stared at her. "You will not harm yourself."

"I have to… I have too." Cami pushed her back.

"Bloody hell, the compulsion didn't work," Rebekah said.

"Never has worked." Cami picked up a piece of glass and Rebekah grabbed it out of her hand. She quickly subdued her and carried her to the car.

* * *

Kol awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed realizing it was his sister. He picked it up realizing it was his bloody sister. "What is it now?"

"Get Davinia. I need her now. It's urgent."

Kol sighed. "Is it that serious?"

"He's been hexed," Rebekah said.

"What?" Kol said with eyes wide.

"Fine." He got off the bed, dressed and flashed out of the house and to Davina's room.

Davina sat up startled. "Kol, you scared me."

"Sorry, doll. I need your help with an urgent matter."

"What is it?" Davinia asked.

"It's Cami. Someone has compelled her to harm herself and Klaus is missing."

"What's so bad about Klaus being missing," Davinia said standing up.

"He's been hexed," Kol said.

Davinia looked worried. "What type of hex?"

* * *

"It's been twelve hours," Elijah said pacing.

"What exactly happened at that church with the witches?" Davinia asked.

"The witch, Agnes hexed him," Elijah said worried.

"What type of bloody hex?" Rebekah asked.

"Not sure.

"Where is Agnes?" Davinia asked.

"She won't be any use to you without a head," Elijah said.

Davinia sighed.

"She said the curse is reactive," Elijah said.

"What curse?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Elijah swallowed fearing the worst. "We need to find Klaus. I fear if we don't find him he might expose what he is to the world."

"I can do a locater spell. I will need a small sample of Hope's blood," Davinia said.

Caroline hesitated, but nodded. "The quicker we do this the faster we can find him." She followed Davinia out of the room.

Elijah watched her leave and turn to see Marcel walk in. "Did you find anything?"

"No, my men have searched everywhere. No sign of him in New Olean's," Marcel said.

"What about Cami?" Elijah asked.

"She's been compelled. I have tried. What ever that bloody witch did, she did it well," Rebekah said.

"What about her metal state?" Elijah asked.

"I have her locked in a room. Her hands tied together so she won't hurt herself. She won't talk. All she does is cry most of the time," Rebekah said. "It makes me sick and maybe it is best that Klaus is…"

"You will not finish that sentence," Elijah said. "Our brother has changed. He is not the hard cold brother he use to be. Caroline and his daughter had changed him. Don't you see it?"

"I see it, but how long will it last. How long before he turns them into monsters too?" Rebekah said.

"I don't believe that," Elijah said.

"Maybe you should listen to her." Haley walked in and stood by him.

"Haley, you can't possible believe this." Elijah glance toward her.

"Elijah he's been hexed. We have no idea what that blood witch did. For all we know she turned him into the very thing he fears."

There was a moment of silence before Elijah's eyes widened. "My god."

"What is it?" Haley said.

"I fear that is exactly what the witch did," Elijah said.

"You can't possible think that bloody witch turned him… "

"That's what exactly what I'm saying," Elijah said. "We need to find him now."

* * *

In the next room, Caroline over heard what they were talking about and it sadden her. She didn't want to believe Klaus could be his old self, but what if Rebekah was right. Would that mean he would act like Michael.

Hope began to cry as Davinia gently stick her thumb.

"It's okay Hope. It's just a small cut. See it's healed." Caroline showed her thumb and Hope smiled a little.

Davinia placed the blood on the map and it began to move. Caroline watched as it began to move to the center of New Olean's until it stopped at an warehouse."

"Tell the others. I found him," Davinia said.

"I will go and find him," Caroline said. "And you three will get the witch."

"Are you bloody out of your mind?" Rebekah said. "You are a baby vampire. If Klaus is hexed you have no clue what he could do."

"I'm afraid my sister is right," Elijah said. "Me, Kol and Marcel will go after him."

"What about me?" Rebekah said.

"You will stay and protect Cami, Davinia and Caroline and the children," Elijah said.

Caroline hesitated and wanted to come. But she knew she couldn't leave her daughter. She had to protect her.

Upon picking up the faint heartbeat, Klaus flashed past the two bodies and slowly made his way toward the human. His shirt was covered with blood. For the past couple hours he wasn't sure what he was doing. His mind seemed to be have a mind of it's own. It was in rage like his wolf was trying take control of his body to become the beast he really was.

The smell of blood came to him and he flashed malicious smile in of his discovery. It was definitely a witch and it made him hard. The wolf was pulsing for the urge to feed and mate. But he wouldn't mate with just anyone. He wanted his bride. Wanted Caroline to the point of breakage. He wasn't sure why his mind was thinking of this, but he knew it was the hex. It was making him like this, but he wasn't sure what to do.

He caught the sight of a lady running toward the door. She had dark hair and amber eyes. He flashed in front of her.

"Please, I know what you want, but there has to be another way."

"You are the witch, Gabrielle that can transfer her powers to anyone." Klaus glared at her.

The lady nodded.

"I been cursed and you are going to help me get rid of this hex." Klaus grabbed her arm, flashed her to the table, and sat her on it. "Now the question is how do I take that power." Klaus moved her hair to the side of her neck.

The witch trembled. "I must be willing to give you the power and you must take my power by… drinking my blood."

"That's simple enough." Klaus lunged his fangs into her neck. The feeling was intoxicating to his blood. She was different. Before he could drink her to death, he was tossed to the floor.

He looked up into the eyes of another witch that began to chant. Klaus screamed holding his head. He hissed angry and lunged at her. She screamed as he grabbed her and sank his fangs into her neck. He shoved the now lifeless corpse away and rose to his feet in a graceful fluid. He stood.

Blood. Thirst. Hunger, but there was something different. He felt strange. Klaus moved forward ignoring the witch that was waking up. The scent was thick, heavy like the rain that was pouring outside. Maybe it was because the floor was stained with his crimes. He turned as the door opened. He recognized the scent before they even came into the house.

"Brother?"

Klaus turned eyes black. "You shouldn't have come."

"What have you done?" Elijah asked looking around.

"I was feeling a bit puckish," Klaus said.

Marcel swallowed never seeing his father like this. "Why don't we go home and talk about this."

"I prefer to hunt some more," Klaus took a step close.

"Brother, you are not yourself," Elijah said.

"He's never himself," Kol said.

Klaus flashed to Kol and sank his fangs into his neck.

"Oh hells." Kol struggled.

Elijah tossed Klaus to the floor. "Get a hold of yourself."

Kol held his neck. "You ass. Am I going to die?"

Marcel helped Kol up. "No, but you're start going crazy if you don't get the cure."

"That will give you a reason to watch how you speak to me little brother," Klaus said.

"Control yourself, Nickolas," Elijah said.

"Maybe I don't want to." Klaus flashed to Elijah and pulled a dagger from behind him.

Elijah screamed. Klaus held him as he slowly lowered him to the ground. Elijah turned grey.

Kol flashed to him and punched him. Klaus growled and pulled out another dagger.

"Don't you dare," Kol said backing away.

"Klaus calm down. I'm sure they don't deserve this," Marcel said.

"No, I'm doing this to protect my family." Klaus flashed to his younger brother and daggered him. Kol fell to the floor.

Marcel ran. Klaus sighed and he turned back to see his two siblings on the floor. Klaus flashed to the witch and fed her his blood. He looked at her. "Take my brother and secure them in the coffins as I have mention."

"The witch nodded and left.

"Now for the rest of the family." Klaus flashed away.

Rebekah paced in the living room.

"If you pace anymore the floor will cave in," Haley said.

"I can't help it. I'm worried," Rebekah said.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Caroline said.

"What if Klaus comes here," Rebekah said.

"Davinia has spelled the house. He won't be able to get in," Caroline said.

Suddenly the door opened and Marcel ran in with a panicked look on his face.

"Marcel, are you okay?" Rebekah asked looking him over.

"We have a problem," Marcel said.

"Where's Elijah," Haley said.

Marcel swallowed. "Klaus daggered him and Kol."

"What?" Rebekah's heart began to race.

Haley began to panic.

"He's out of control," Marcel said.

* * *

Caroline over heard and ran out of the house. She had to find him before he did something worse. She walked toward the forest and was swept away by a familiar person. When they stopped, she turned to see her husband staring at her. "Klaus."

"Hello love."

"Klaus what have you done?"

"Nothing, love. But I have something to show you." Klaus slammed her to the ground.

Klaus pressed his knee between her legs to support her and cradled her face in his hands. "So sweet." Klaus held her face. "Look at me Caroline." He growled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to face him. His eyes were amber and Caroline swallowed. "What's wrong with your eyes."

"Something glorious happened. I no longer am just a hybrid anymore."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I am now a hybrid and a witch."

"How?"

"I found a rare bread of witches and had a little taste."

Caroline swallowed. "Taste? You better have not.."

Klaus laughed. "Of couse not. I see the jealousy coming out." Klaus pinned her down. "Caroline." White teeth came out to nibble on her lip and her body quivered with anxiety.

Klaus held eye contact with her as he ran his hands down to her thighs, lifting her a little before ripping her panties off and sliding himself into her.

Caroline gasped with pleasure. Klaus ground himself against her. He panted taking it slow.

She moaned and arched into his touch. The action drawing a low growl from him. He'd never get enough of her. He retreated and she gasped. Holding her hands above her head, he pressed back home. He wanted her to know she was his.

"Oh God." Caroline's entire body stiffened.

"That's it sweetheart." He murmured, seeing her impending orgasm in her eyes. "Come for me, Caroline."

She shattered, crying out. Klaus felt every tiny ripple. He threw his head back and growled with release. It went on and on, like no other he'd ever had.

Caroline expected him to put her down but instead his grip on her tightened, breaking skin.

"Mine." He growled before lunging his fangs in her neck. "All mine."

Caroline closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

Klaus released her and gently brushed her hair to the side. "It pains me to do this, love."

Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus holding a familiar dagger. "Klaus, what are you doing?" Caroline tried to push him away, but Klaus pinned her to the ground. "I'm only doing this to protect you from me. You must understand."

"Klaus, don't." Caroline screamed as Klaus gently placed the dagger in her heart. He muttered a couple words in Latin before he watched her body turn grey.

Klaus stood with a tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

It took Cami four hours to break out of that stupid knot on her hand. She wanted to hurt someone. She was tired of crying her eyes out. She wanted out. She untied the string on her feet and stood. She sat on the bed stretching her feet out before.

On the counter, she saw a glass frame. She grabbed it and broke it. She took a sharp piece of glass and held it. She had this urge to rip her throat open, but stopped. She wanted to. It was a force she could not explain. It was like her body was willing her to do it. Cami started to cry again as the glass came to her neck, but she stopped when she hard a familiar sound from behind her. She turned dropping the glass at the person that stood before her.

Klaus stood before her, but something was different about him. His eyes were amber and he was speaking in a different language that she never heard him spoke before. He came toward her and held her.

"How did you get in? The house is spelled," Cami said shaking.

"It's okay Cami. I'm not going to hurt you. I will make it go away." Klaus pulled her forward and kissed her.

Cami gasped as she had flashes of what happen that night from the memories that were taken from her. She saw herself in her room with Klaus drinking from her. When he released her, Cami kissed him. They both found each other devouring each other. Shedding each other's cloths to the side. Klaus pleasuring her like no other man has done before.

When he released her, Cami was shuddering of heat from the experience. But it was a relieve that he didn't attack her. "Oh god. All that time I thought you… raped me."

"It's okay, Cami."

"How do I know you didn't put that thought in my mind?"

Klaus sighed. "I didn't. I found away to break the hex the witch placed on me. In doing so, this witch gave me the power of a witch. I gave you your true memory back as a truce that you can trust me. I would never hurt you."

"So a witch did this to you," Cami said.

"Yes. How do you feel?" Klaus asked.

"Good. No more compulsions of hurting myself or others," Cami said.

"Good."

"What about what happened? What if Caroline finds out?"

Klaus gently caressed her face. "It wasn't us. We were forced. There is a difference." Klaus looked over her arm noticing the bruises on her skin was gone. "Did someone heal you?"

Cami nodded. "Your sister."

Klaus was glad for that. "You must do me a favor."

"Okay."

Klaus held her face. "Go home and do not answer your phone. Forget about me and what happen that night with us."

Cami nodded and the next five minutes she found herself in her house, having no idea she was taking there by a vampire.

* * *

Klaus stood on the balcony of his home watching his sibilants bicker and worry. The only one that was not afraid was Davinia. He had a plan, but he had to get them to safety. If the spell didn't cure him from destroying those he loved, he had to take matters into his own hand and save them. He stayed in the darkness and waited for the perfect moment to subdue the rest of them. However, that wasn't the hardest. The hardest part would be to subdue his niece and child.

He now had the ability to create as many daggers he wanted. The question was could he do it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he now?" Davinia asked. She was angry and she would make Klaus pay if he hurt Kol in anyway.

"I don't know." Marcel held Faith in his arms trying to rock her to sleep, but she kept crying.

Haley walked in carrying Hope. "Has anyone seen Caroline. I can't find her." She placed Hope in the play pin with Kalien.

Davinia pulled out a map and dropped another drop of blood. She froze.

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked standing beside her.

"He's in the mansion?" Davinia asked looking around.

"How? You spelled the place," Marcel said.

"I don't know," Davinia said. "But he's here."

"Search the compound." Marcel placed Faith in the playpen. "Cloak the playpen, Davinia. Make sure he doesn't see you."

The young witch nodded. Marcel gave her a hug and went upstairs towards Rebekah's room. He opened the door to find Rebekah on the bed, but something was wrong. He flashed toward her to see her skin grey. A dagger stuck out from her chest. "Rebekah."

"She looks peaceful doesn't she?"

Marcel froze. He turned to find Klaus standing before him.

"How did you get in the house?"

Klaus smiled. "I'll keep that little secret for last." He stepped closer.

Marcel stepped back. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because something is coming and I must protect my family," Klaus said.

"There is no evil. The witches are making you think this," Marcel said. "It's all in your mind."

"I know what I saw," Klaus said. The hybrid pulled his chide forward and reached for the dagger in his pocket.

Marcel kicked him back and reached for the dagger in Rebekah, but was pulled back. Marcel gasped as he felt the dagger go in his chest. Klaus held him as he slid to the floor. "I will awaken you, soon, my chide. I'm sorry."

He picked up Marcel and laid him beside Rebekah. He took one last look, left the room, and locked the door. Then he placed a spell on the door and walked down the staircase. Before he could get to the bottom, he was tossed backwards on to the floor. Haley held him down with a familar-curved dagger. Her fangs were out. "Where is my husband?"

Klaus laughed and pushed her back by the telekinesis and pinned her against the wall. He looked at his hands. "Nifty ability. I could get use to this."

"How are you doing this?" Haley spoke with wide eyes.

"Sweet, Haley. Always thinking you're stronger." Klaus appeared before her and gently touched her face.

"What ever those witches have done to you. You can't listen to them," Haley said.

"You're right. That's why I haven't. But you must do something for me before I place you asleep." Klaus pulled her forward and peered into her eyes.

* * *

Davinia looked around and stayed hidden. She had Hope, Kalian and Faith all in the baby carriage. She was pushing them to her car. She was cloaked. Everyone else was either gone or daggered. And she wasn't staying here to become Klaus's next victim. She had to find get the infants to safety and find Kol.

Davinia stopped when she heard a whooshing sound. She knew it was too late to get them to safety now. She placed the cart near the car and took a couple steps back. "I know you're here Klaus. Why don't you come out and play."

Davinia began to mutter a spell cloaking the child and herself from him.

Klaus appeared before the center of the parking garage. "Nice cloaking spell, Davnia. But I will still find you."

Davnia came from behind him and muttered a spell. He fell on his knees screaming. "Do you feel your veins popping yet?"

Davinia cried out as she fell on her back. Klaus slowly stood up and walked toward her. With a twist of his hand, the cloaking spell vanished.

Davinia backed up and began to mutter a spell, but Klaus eyes glowed and cuffs suddenly appeared on Davinia.

"How?"

"All in good time, my child." Klaus picked her up, flashed her to the living room, and placed her on the couch. He peered at her and told her to stay.

Klaus left and Davinia tried to leave, but couldn't. Damn Compulsion.

Moments later Klaus came in with the carriage carrying his child, niece and nephew.

"Don't you hurt them," Davnia said.

"I will never hurt a child. I'm doing all of this to protect them from an evil coming. Which reminds me." Klaus picked up Davinia and flashed her to a warehouse.

"Let me go." Davinia said hitting him.

"All in due time, love." Klaus placed her on her feet and dragged her to a storage room. Where two coffins lay.

"Kol." Davinia ran to the coffin on the right. Kol sat inside grey and frozen. She reached for the dagger, but Klaus grabbed her hand and turned her around. "I can't let you do that. Not yet."

Klaus pulled another dagger out. "This one has been specially made for a witch. The best thing is you won't feel a thing."

"No." Davinia ran, but Klaus pulled her back. She began to cry.

"Shh, I'm only doing this to protect you, don't you understand? An evil is coming that will destroy my family and you if I don't keep them safe."

"What evil? I can help."

"No one can stop it." Klaus quickly slide the dagger in her chest causing her to gasp and hit him. "Stop."

Klaus didn't stop until the dagger was embedded in her chest to the point her skin turned grey. He picked her up and laid her at the empty spot beside Kol. He smiled looking how peaceful they look from all the trouble they caused. They actually look cute together when they were sleeping. He closed the casket and headed back home.

* * *

Klaus sat on the couch with Hope in his arms. She was tired and kept crying. Probably wanting Caroline to hold her. He sighed. Kalian and Faith were still asleep. "I'm sorry, Hope. It was the only way I could keep them safe. I had to." Hope looked up at him with a sad face then she laid her head on his chest.

Klaus sighed knowing he had to go through this. It was only a matter of time before the full moon came out. He carefully laid Hope in the baby carriage and placed it in the room with Rebekah and Marcel. He stood before the carriage to see Hope trying to get out. She was reaching her little hands toward him.

Klaus smirked when she began to try and climb up the rail. "Oh Hope." He went to her and picked her up once again. He held her then sat on the chair. "I know you miss your Mom. She will awaken soon, now sleep my child"

Hope laid her head on his arm and fell asleep. Klaus gently kissed her forehead and laid her down in her crib. Kalian and Faith were up trying to get out.

Klaus spoke a few Latin words and Faith and Kalian were fast asleep. He used a spell that was located in his mother's grimore. The spell is to put any human or supernatural being into a deep sleep. The daggers he forged did the same. The one he used on Davinia was made for a human and it placed them in a sleep without pain.

He left the room and jumped off the balcony. He ran outside, locked the door, and peered into the moon. It was a matter of time now.

* * *

Cami gasped away from her sleep to find her uncle staring at her. "Cami, thank God your okay. I was worried."

"Where were you for the past two days. I searched everywhere," Father Kieran said.

"I'm sorry uncle, but it seems… I can't remember." Cami started to get scared. "Why can't I remember?"

Father Kieran swallowed. "What do you remember last?"

"I don't know."

Father Kieran stood and made her some tea. "Here drink this. It will help you."

"Okay." Cami took the drink and drank it down. Ten minutes later her head began to spin and flashes began to come back to me. "My god."

"What is it Cami?" Father Kieran said.

Cami wasn't sure where to start. A vampire seduced her and compelled her by force because of crazy witches. Klaus wasn't just a hybrid anymore. And something was going on with him."

"Cami, what is it?"

"The witches. They hexed Klaus. He's not… just a hybrid anymore. He's also a witch."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Did he do anything?"

Cami's swallowed. "He did, but it wasn't his fault. The witches told him to come after me."

Father Kieran stared at her. "What did he do?"

"He bit me and … um.. were forced to seduce each other."

Father Kieran's eyes widened. His veins filled with anger. "Where is he?"

"Uncle, it wasn't his fault. The witch Agnes did this. Did this to both of us."

"She's dead. Elijah killed her."

"She was the one that killed my brother, wasn't it?" Cami asked.

Father Kieran nodded.

"We need to find Klaus. He could do serious damage," Cami said.

"No, you are not going anywhere that psychopath," her uncle said. "Especially after what he did."

"Uncle, it wasn't his fault. We have to do something. He could kill the people of this city."

"I will take care of it," her uncle said.

Cami stood and followed him. "What are you going to do?"

"What should have been down years ago," her uncle left and Cami was worried.

* * *

Klaus stood in the forest fall from New Olean's and waited. The witches told him he would change into a beast and kill anything in his path. But he couldn't let that happen. He took one of the last daggers from his pocket and held it. He wasn't sure if it would work on him, but he had to do something. Klaus stuck the dagger in his chest and growled frustrated. He pulled it out and tossed it in the lake. It didn't work. He wasn't changing and he wondered if the witches were lying to him.

"Seems like you have an issue." A familiar voice said.

Klaus turned. "Father Kieran what seems to bring you here?"

"I know what the witches did to you and my niece."

Klaus smiled. "Are you looking for revenge?"

"No, but I have something I think you might want." Father Kieran approached him and gave him a crystal dagger."

Klaus took it and looked it over. "What is it?"

"Somehow, I got it in my possession. It can put an original hybrid to sleep."

"Interesting. How do I know it won't kill me?"

"You're brother Kol made it years ago."

Klaus frowned. The next time he saw Kol he would have to have a little chat with him. "Maybe this can be good. But before I do this, you must do something for me." Klaus eyes dilated and father Kieran had no way to back out of the compulsion.

* * *

Cami parked outside of the Michelson's mansion and opened the door with the key she had. "Hello."

Cami made her way upstairs, but could not find anyone. She went to Klaus's room to find Caroline daggered. She gasped and ran toward her. She pulled the odd looking dagger out of her chest. Cami went and got a few blood bags and waited until Caroline awoke gasping.

Caroline held her chest then back at Cami. "That bastard?"

"I guess I can say this has Klaus written all over it."

"Where is he?" Caroline said angry. "He daggered me right in the."

"Not sure. I haven't seen him in two days."

Caroline grabbed the blood bag and drank it down. "I was like this for two days?"

Cami nodded.

"Hope?" Caroline ran out and toward Hope's room, but it was empty. Caroline ran in every room until she went into Rebekah's room. She saw Marcel and Rebekah lying on the bed with a dagger in their chest. A baby carriage stood in the middle of room. "Hope." Caroline walked in, but was pushed back. The room was spelled. "Damn witches."

"We need to find Davnia?" Cami said.

"Why would he have a witch place a protection spell on my the room and dagger all his family members?"

"He didn't need a witch to do this," Cami said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said.

"The witches did something to him. He's not just a hybrid anymore. He's a hybrid witch."

"What?" Caroline said. "How."

"I don't know. He spoke of an evil that was coming. He wanted to protect everyone. I didn't understand what he met, but as I thought about it I came to the conclusion he's talking about himself."

"He would never hurt us."

"Not intentionally, but he was hexed. And there was a full moon two days ago."

"Oh God." Caroline sat on the floor. "We need to break the spell so I can get to my child. She could be starving."

"I'm sure your child is okay. He probably placed a sleeping spell on them. He came to my room and broke the hex that was placed on me."

Caroline swallowed. She wasn't sure how he did it, but she was scared. He would be unstoppable if he had that type of power. "What about that night? What did he do to you?"

Cami swallowed not sure if this was to be spoken of. Klaus did try to erase her mind from it, but her uncle gave her that tea and it made her remember everything. "It's in the past. It's best to let it go." Cami stood to leave, but Caroline blocked her.

"I want to know. Did he…"

"No you don't. He didn't force himself on me. The witches hexed us both. It's best if you let it go, Caroline. We best to find a witch."

Caroline stood there and watch her go down the steps. She was tempted to look into her mind, but Cami was right. She needed to worry about her child first. She needed to find a witch and she knew just the right person to call.

* * *

Caroline paced in the room as her friends sat on the couch. Damon, Elena and Stefan sat on the right. Bonnie stood beside her.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"My ass of a fiancé daggered me and his whole family." Caroline flopped down on the couch. "And I want my baby."

"It's going to be okay, Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Doesn't this make you wish you listen to me," Damon said.

"Oh shut up," Caroline said.

"I think I found it." Bonnie went up the steps and opened the door to see Rebekah and Marcel. Bonnie spoke in latin and the spell broke. She almost fell backwards, but Caroline caught her. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie nodded.

Caroline ran in and picked up Hope that was fast asleep. She flashed to the living room and got a baby bottle. She was breathing, but Hope wasn't waking up. "Bonnie."

The witch came down the steps.

Stefan and Damon walked in the room and smiled at the two infants in the stroller. "Which one is Rebekah's?"

"I think it's best if we wake them." Stefan walked toward Marcel and pulled the dagger out. Then he pulled Rebekah's out.

Damon took the daggers. "I think we should keep this. You know for safety."

"Damon I don't think that's a good idea," Stefan said.

Damon ignored him and placed the daggers in his pocket. He flashed downstairs and saw Caroline with Hope in her arms. She was awake. Faith and Kieran were in the play pin playing.

"How cute?" Elena looked down and picked up Kieran. "You look just like Elijah and Haley. She took the boy and sat him on the couch.

Damon sat beside her. "Don't get to attached. He might bite you."

"But he's so cute and quite."

"Yes, but nothing like Rebekah's child."

Stefan rolled his eyes and picked up the crying child from the playpen. Faith bawled and tried to wiggle out of Stefan's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Check her diaper. She might need change," Caroline said.

Stefan cringed. "I'm not sure I…"

"It's not that bad. I remember changing you when you were an infant," Damon said.

Elena laughed.

Stefan blushed. He was about to rock her to sleep when Rebekah and Marcel was in front of him. "What do you think you are doing?" Rebekah took Faith from him and rocked her. "It's okay baby, mama's here."

"I was trying to help," Stefan said.

"What are all of you doing here?" Marcel said looking over his daughter.

"I called them," Caroline said. "Everyone else is missing. And I needed a witch."

Bonnie came forward. "We need to find the others."

* * *

For a hybrid that didn't want to be found, Klaus had hidden himself well. Marcel had his people search for the rest of the originals or of any suspicious attacks lately. They found none. He turned back to his people. "Spread out and check the Bayou."

The dozen vampires left searching the rest of the area. Rebekah appeared beside him. "Anything?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I think we are looking at the wrong area. We must find my brothers."

"How?"

"Locator spell."

They flashed out of the forest and to the mansion.

Damon jumped as Marcel came from behind him.

"What the hell man." Damon growled at him. "Don't do that."

Marcel laughed. "Did you think I was Klaus?"

"What do you think?" Damon said. "There is a hybrid/ witch running around with the power to destory all of us. I should have stayed home."

"Well if you're too afraid why don't you run away," Rebekah said.

Damon growled.

"Keep your fangs in, Damon. We don't need a brawl," Caroline said.

"I found them," Bonnie said.

"How?" Rebekah said.

"By Faith and Kieran blood."

"You did what?" Rebekah reached for her.

"It was the only way," Stefan said.

Rebekah sighed, but calmed down when Marcel brought Faith to her.

"See she's okay," Marcel said.

Rebekah sighed relieved as she cradled Faith close to her. "Where are my niece and Nephew?"

"With Elena."

"Are you crazy?" Rebekah said. "That doppelganger has tried to kill me and my family hundreds of times."

"I would never hurt a child." Elena walked in carrying Kieran.

"I think we best find your brothers," Marcel asked.

"Fine." Rebekah handed Faith to Stefan. "Take care of her or I'll ripe your heart out Salvatore."

"No need to worry." Stefan held Faith.

"I'm coming with you," Caroline said.

"No, I think you need to stay," Rebekah said.

"Why?"

"I think you should talk to Cami. I think she knows more then she's telling," Rebekah said.

Caroline watched her leave and wondered why she thought of that.

* * *

Rebekah and Marcel stepped into the warehouse. Bonnie followed and opened the double wide doors. They stepped in and saw two coffins hidden by crates.

Rebekah ran over and opened the first coffin. "Oh how cute."

Marcel looked over and growled to see Kol and Davinia in the coffin. Both of their skin was grey. However, Davina was human. "Oh god, Davinia." Marcel pulled the dagger out of her and her skin turned normal. The mark on her chest was gone from the dagger.

Rebekah pulled out the dagger from Kol.

"Davinia." Marcel sat her up in the coffin checking her heartbeat. "She's alive. But how?"

"A spell," Bonnie said. "A very strong witch had to produce that spell."

Davinia gasped. "Marcel." she wrapped her arms around him. She started to cry.

"It's okay. I got you," Marcel said. "Are you okay?"

Davinia nodded and looked down to see her boyfriend. "Kol." she released Marcel and climbed back in the coffin. "Why am I in a coffin?"

Marcel sighed. "I think Klaus put you two here."

"At least I wasn't in the coffin by myself." Davinia smiled as she smoothed Kol's hair to the side.

"Marcel."

He turned and saw Rebekah open up another casket. He looked to see Elijah and Haley cradled next to each other."

"I took the daggers out of their chest." Rebekah said. "They should awaken soon."

"They look so cute." Rebekah took out her phone and took a picture.

Marcel rolled his eyes. He walked back to Davinia to see Kol awaken with Davinia beside him. They were kissing.

"Hey. Get your lips off my adopted daughter," Marcel said.

"Hey I was daggered for two days. I should at least get a reward," Kol said.

Marcel growled.

Haley gasped awake. Elijah did also.

Rebekah stood before them and tossed a blood bag to them. "It's been two days since you been daggered. I'm sure your hungry."

Elijah grabbed the bag and drained it. Haley did the same.

"How is our child?" Haley asked.

"Everyone is fine," Rebekah said. "I'll let you two talk."

Haley finished her bag as Elijah gently touched her face. "Are you okay?"

Haley nodded. Elijah gently kissed her. "I was so worried."

"Me too."

* * *

Caroline paced the living room rocking Hope in her arms. "We need to find my fiancé."

"We are trying, Miss Forbes," Elijah said. "But as you know the information that you have told me has baffled me."

"Your brother is a witch, hybrid and crazy," Damon said. "What is there to understand?"

"It's inpossible for my brother to become a witch. It unbalances nature," Elijah said.

"Klaus always unbalances nature. What are you talking about?" Kol joked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She placed Hope on the floor as her daughter began to play with the other two infants.

"We need to do something?" Bonnie said.

"I'm going out to search some more." Caroline walked to the front door to step out when she was pushed back in. "What the hell?"

Stefan appeared beside her. He tried and was pushed back. "We'll stuck inside.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah said.

"Do you think Klaus did this?" Kol asked.

"I have no doubt he did this," Davina said. "He has the power of a witch and Ester's grimore."

Elijah sighed. "Bonnie and Davinia I want the both of you too put your knowledge together to find away to break the barrier spell to release us from leaving."

"We'll try," Bonnie said.

"What about us?" Damon asked.

"Make yourself useful and help the witches," Elijah asked looking around for Haley.

* * *

Elijah walked in his room following Haley's scent. He made his way to the bathroom to hear the shower on. He grinned and pulled the curtain to the side. "Darling, with all that's going on I'm surprised to see you taking a shower."

Haley faced him as he eyed her. "How much do you care about that suit?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "I have others."

Without a word, Haley reached forward, and grabbed Elijah's tie and yanked him into the shower with her.

Elijah was immediately soaked, his clothes suddenly heavy and clinging to him everywhere. Haley ripped opened his shirt buttons flying everywhere.

"You little minx." Elijah slammed her against the shower wall. He kissed her neck. Hayley moaned. It didn't take long for Elijah to get undressed. He trailed a hand down her body and wrapped her legs around his waist. Elijah caught on quickly and hold her still.

"Elijah, please" Hayley demanded.

Elijah smiled as he slide into her. Hayley's mouth fell open as Elijah filled her inch by inch. "Elijah," Hayley screamed.

What had started off as a passionate encounter had quickly become a raw deep encounter. Elijah was pounding into her. She knew he was flustered and realized some of that build up anger is still in there. "Oh, gosh."

"Hayley." Elijah started a building speed with each thrust. They moved together in sync, meeting each other thrust for thrust. He leaned lower and gently took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked. Elijah stop his movement as he was rewarded with a surge of milk.

Hayley suddenly felt her stomach tighten as he licked ever drop then went to the next breast. She grabbed onto Elijah's shoulders as hard as she could as she was thrown over the edge of pure bliss. Elijah came hard and pulled out as Haley slumped against him.

"I see your still breast feeding." Elijah grinned.

Haley was seeing stars. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed. He lied her down and covered her up. He was prepared to get dress when Haley grabbed his hand. "Stay."

Elijah really didn't want to. He was worried where his brother will be, but he guessed he could wait a little longer. He sat back down and snuggled in the bed with Haley.


End file.
